


Rise of the League of Assassins

by Thorau



Category: Arrow - Fandom, Superarrow - Fandom, Supergirl
Genre: F/M, Karadanvers, OliverQueen - Freeform, SuperArrow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2019-10-19 00:23:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 33,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17591240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorau/pseuds/Thorau
Summary: Kara faces some new problems on her earth and decide's to bring in the only person she thinks can help her but in the process they both uncover some suppressed feelings.-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------





	1. A new threat rises

It was a late night in National City. Kara had been informed about an attack at an abandoned factory on the edge of the city. When she landed outside the factory she used her x ray vision and super hearing. She was a bit surprised because she could see that there were 7 people on the inside of the factory,but all of their heart beats were extremely low,the only person she had ever met who was able to have such a low heart rate was Oliver Queen. She was about to go in when 3 cars drove up behind her and DEO agents including Alex and Brainy came out and walked over to her. 

Kara:"Director Danvers."  
Alex:"Supergirl,do you know what we're up against?"  
Kara:"Uhm yeah there is is 7 men inside."

Alex nodded and turned to the agents.

Alex:"Ok guys we need to take these guys down. Team 1 goes in through the side entry on the west side of the building and team 2 goes through the entry on the east side."

They started moving towards the building and Kara went up to Alex.

Kara:"Do you know who the people on the inside is?"  
Alex:"We believe they are part of a terrorist organization from Asia."  
Kara:"Do they have a name?"  
Alex:"We have only heard someone refer to them as the *Society of Shadows*."  
Kara:"Anything i should watch out for?"  
Alex:"We know basically nothing about them besides what i just told you.So i would suggest to be very careful."

Kara nodded then flew into the air and found an empty room for her to enter.When she landed inside she could hear their heartbeats a little better but what surprised her now was how quiet they were even tho they were basically running around on the second floor,if she didn't have her super hearing she would probably not hear them at all.  
She went out the door and moved down a corridor managing to take down a couple of guys while moving towards the door at the end of the corridor. When she walked in the door she ran into a guy that stood behind a desk. The man was dressed in a hood and a outfit that reminded her slightly of a black Green Arrow suit.

Kara:"Who are you?"  
The man in the hood:"Who i am isn't important."  
Kara:"What are you doing here?"  
The man in the hood:"I wanted to have a chat with you Supergirl. Or should i call you Kara?"

Kara froze up. How did he know her secret? She decided to use her speed and charged at him and pinned him against the wall.

Kara:"Well i'm here,so what should we talk about?"  
The man in the hood:"Well we were thinking that it would be nice if you took a small vacation so we could get some business done in the city."  
Kara:"That's not happening."  
The man in the hood:"Yeah i figured you'd say that."

The man reached in his pocket and pulled out a knife that Kara saw was glowing green,but before she could even react the felt the knife enter her side and she collapsed on the floor. She turned around her body to look up at the man but he had disappeared. She laid down to catch her breath and before she was able to pull out the knife,the door was kicked open and Alex went in and searched the room and found Kara.

Alex:"Supergirl!"

Alex rushed to help Kara.

Kara:"I..i need sunlight."

Kara at this point had passed out completely and Alex managed to get the knife out and put on some bandage in the meantime. She lifted Kara up and went to meet up with the others who were standing outside by the main entrance. Brainy went over to help to carry Kara and they all got in the cars and drove away.

Alex:"We need to get her to the DEO."  
Agent:"What happened?"  
Alex:"Kryptonite. She needs sunlight."

They got to the DEO and a couple of agents carried Kara into a room with a bed and sun lamps to recover.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Seeking Assistance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara recovers and goes to earth-1 to get Oliver Queen

It didn't take very long for Kara to recover. She had been under the sun lamps for just a few hours when she had gotten back on her feet and walked around the DEO. She was looking for Alex but she couldn't find her then she remembered that Alex was supposed to come to her apartment when she was done at work. She super speed her way to her apartment to see if Alex was there but it didn't look like she was. She went and changed her outfit then sat down on the couch and called Alex.

Alex:"Hey Kara. Where are you? i went to your place but your weren't home."  
Kara:"Yeah i'm really sorry Alex but i had to work some overtime and then i had to go and get some groceries before the stores closed."  
Alex:"Alright. Well it's okay honestly,i think i need to just go back to my place and relax tonight. It's been a long day at work."  
Kara:"That's fine. We can just hang out tomorrow or something instead."  
Alex:"Absolutely."  
Kara:"Ok,i'm just gonna head to bed and let you relax then. See you tomorrow."  
Alex:"You got it. Bye."  
Kara:"Bye."

They hung up but Kara had no intention on going to bed just yet. She knew that with her no longer working at the DEO,she would have to go and find someone who could help her with the things she couldn't. And considering that she was dealing with guys wearing hoods and using bow's and arrows,she knew just who to see.  
She went and got her Interdimentional extrapolator and opened a breach to earth 1 then went through it. When she came out on the otherside she recognized that she was in the room at Star labs that Barry uses to work on his speed She walked around the building but she found no one,so she decided to just take off to Star City.

She was a little nervous. If he said yes to helping her then that would mean that it would be the first time she and Oliver would be teaming up by themselves. They had gotten better along in the last couple of times they worked together,but she still felt like he didn't really trust her.  
She arrived in Star city and ran into a slight problem. She had no idea where to find him. She had never been to his home and based on what Barry had told her,there was no use in going to his base anymore. She decided to just do things easy and use her speed to fly around the city until she found him. She flew around for about 10 minutes before landing in a ally and started to walk around the streets. She was about to give up for the night until she looked over the street and saw Oliver inside a Big Belly Burger. She smiled and went over the street and inside the building. She walked over to Oliver and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and gave a tiny smile.

Oliver:"Kara. I'm surprised to see you here."  
Kara:"Yeah well,i thought fly by and see what was going on."  
Oliver:"you need help with something."  
Kara:"How do you know that? maybe i just wanted to see how my favorite archer is doing."

Oliver took a sip from his soda then sat back in his seat.

Oliver:"I'm doing good. I just got off from work."  
Kara:"As the Green Arrow?"  
Oliver:"No,or well yes...kinda."  
Kara:"What does that mean?"  
Oliver:"I work at the Star City Police Department,but i still wear the Arrow suit quite often."  
Kara:"Does the city know your identity or something?"  
Oliver:"Yeah i had to confess to being the Green Arrow a few months back,which was then followed by some time in prison."  
Kara:"Oh,that's...cool i guess."  
Oliver:"Well my days as the guy in the hood is basically over."  
Kara:"Well that's too bad,since i could really use some help from that guy."  
Oliver:"What are we up against?"

Kara was kinda shocked at the fact that he seemed to agree to help her so quickly.

Kara:"Well,there is this Terror group called the*Society of Shadows* that i could use your help on."

Oliver's face turned really serious.

Oliver:"The Society of Shadows?"  
Kara:"Yeah. Have you heard of them."  
Oliver:"Yeah. And i should inform you that if they are in your city then they need to be stopped quickly."  
Kara:"So does that mean you will help me?"  
Oliver:"Yes. I just need to go and get some gear at my place."  
Kara:"Alright let's go."

They went out and Oliver got on his motorcycle and Kara stopped besides him.

Kara:"I can just fly above you."  
Oliver:"Sure you don't want to get a ride?"  
Kara:"Yeah i'm not really a big fan of bikes."  
Oliver:"But flying is no problem?"

Kara stood silent.

Oliver:"Come on you'll enjoy it."

Kara was a little hesitant but eventually got on the bike and they drove off. She had wrapped her arms around him and had her eyes closed as Oliver was driving them to his place. She felt kinda silly being scared of riding a motorcycle when she had been in everything from spaceships to flying at speeds much faster than the speed of sound by herself. But in that moment she didn't really care about how silly it might be.  
When they got to his apartment,they went inside and Oliver went into his bedroom and just a few seconds later came out with a duffel bag,Bow and a quiver.

Kara:"And here i was thing me and Barry were fast."  
Oliver:"I always keep a bag ready in case i need to go somewhere in a hurry."  
Kara:"So are you ready?"

Oliver pulled out his phone and texted Dinah that he would be leaving then put his phone down in his pocket.

Oliver:"I am now."

Kara smiled and opened a breach and they both went through it.


	3. First Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Kara get to work to take down the League.  
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They got through the breach and ended up in Kara's apartment. Oliver put his bag down and turned to Kara.

Kara:"Man,it's going to be good with some sleep."  
Oliver:"Have you informed Alex?"  
Kara:"No ,we had to wipe her memory of me being Supergirl in order to protect my identity. She doesn't know that i'm Supergirl and she has no memory of you or anyone on earth 1."  
Oliver:"So we're on our own on this?"  
Kara:"Basically."  
Oliver:"Alright,well you should get some sleep but do you know somewhere we can get some equipment? Computers and stuff?"  
Kara:"The DEO should have a storage building about 3 blocks from here. But don't you want to get some sleep?"  
Oliver:"I'll sleep later. We need to start working on a plan as soon as possible."  
Kara:"Well you sound like you're in a hurry."  
Oliver:"If the League is in the city then that almost certainly is because they plan on leveling the city with the ground. And we can't operate from your apartment with the risk of Alex or someone else showing up."

Kara nodded. Oliver opened his bag and pulled out the Green Arrow outfit then grabbed his bow and quiver.

Oliver:"I'm gonna go and set up a base."  
Kara:"What if you meet them or aliens or something then?"  
Oliver:"I'll be fine. Trust me."

Oliver walked out and left Kara alone. She did trust him and she knew that he was a formidable warrior,but she couldn't help but feeling worried about him. But she decided to try and put it aside and get some sleep. Meanwhile Oliver had found a place to put on his suit and had now went to where Kara had told him he could find some equipment. When he arrived to the building,it looked like the type of safehouse that A.R.G.U.S would use on his earth. He went in and turned on the light and he was immediately met with a bunch of metal crates. He opened them up and found everything from computers to guns,and even in a larger container he found two motorcycles. He continued to search the building and found even more equipment aswell as a large DEO truck that was probably used to move the equipment. He knew that he would have set off some type of alarm by now and was waiting for the DEO to show up. He did this because he wanted to see how good the agents would be considering that he would probably encounter them a lot during his stay in National City.

Suddenly the lights in the building were shut off and he could hear footsteps on the first floor. He moved behind some crates and three agents came in and looked.

Agent:"Upstairs is clear."

Oliver jumped quietly out from behind the crates and circled around the agents taking one and dragged him out of sight while choking him out. He then moved on top of the truck and shot an arrow at one of the agents then jumped on the other making sure that the other agents in the building would hear it. And it seemed to work since he quickly started to hear people moving towards the stairs. He left the room and went to another that was on the other side of where some of the agents would be coming up. HE saw about 6 agents go into the room where he had just been where they found the passed out agents. One of the agents reported it to the rest of the agents and told them that it was an archer,someone asked the agent if it was the Society of Shadows but the agent said that he didn't think so because of the fact that this arrow was green.

Oliver went out of the room and threw a one of his smaller arrows into the room and it landed right next to one of the agents who turned around and saw Oliver standing there. The agent informed the others and they moved at him but he ran away. One of the agents pressed his communication's device.

Agent #1:"Archer is moving to the east side of the building. I need every agent to get to the second floor right now through the east staircase."

Another agent walked up next to him.

Agent #2:"This guy doesn't seem very bright. I mean he's running towards Director Danvers and 3 other agents.  
Agent #1:"I know. That's what worries me."

Oliver was walking in a hallway when suddenly he saw flashlights appear in front of him where Alex and a team of agents were walking slowly towards him. He turned his head around and saw the other group come up behind him.

Alex:"You have nowhere to go. Put the weapon down now:"

Oliver didn't move.

Alex:"Stand down. Final warning."

Oliver reached in his quiver and pulled out a flashbang arrow and shot it at the group behind him then immediately rolled down on the ground to avoid a shot that Alex fired. He stood up again and saw three agents moving at him. He grabbed one guys arm and twisted it then pulled his body up and used him as a shield form another agents punch. He then dropped the agent and used his bow to deflect attacks while kicking their legs out from under them. When he had taken out those agents he looked behind him where people were starting to recover from the flashbang,he then turned around and saw Alex walking up to him but he knew that she would be moe skilled than the rest so he shot a rope arrow (the same he used on Slade in season 2 finale)  
which knocked her to the ground and gave him enough time to take out the others. He turned around and shot a couple of arrows and took down two men,he then started running at them and jump kicked on of them who then flew on top of two more and then with the final guy he decided to shoot him with a regular tranquilizer arrow.

When he turned around he could see that Alex was still stuck so he walked up to her.

Oliver:"Listen this might be hard to believe but i'm not your enemy here. The group you're fighting is called the League of Assassins and if you don't help Supergirl and me with taking them down then your best case scenario is thousands dead."  
Alex:"Why should i trust you exactly? You have me tied to the ground."

Oliver grabbed an arrow and cut her lose.

Oliver:"Talk to Supergirl. She will fill you in."

Oliver got up and went down to the garage where he was quick to fill the truck with all the equipment that they needed,and then he made sure to get rid of anything that the DEO could use to track the truck and drove away and went to an abandoned factory where he spent the rest of the night to set up the base of operations.


	4. Getting to Know Eachother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Kara bond a little.  
> Not much action in this one.  
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It wasn't until 11 am that Oliver managed to get back to Kara's apartment. When he got there he found that Kara wasn't there. He saw a note on the dinner table that said.

"I went to work at CatCo. I left some pancakes in the kitchen so you could have some breakfast. If you eat breakfast. -Kara."

He smiled at the last comment and went and heated the food and sat down to eat. While he was eating he was thinking about the League problem when he heard someone unlock the door and opened it. For whatever reason he just assumed that it was Kara but quickly realized that it was Alex. She saw him and there was a bit of an awkward silence before Alex spoke.

Alex:"Who are you?"  
Oliver:"I'm Oliver Queen."

He got up to shake her hand but she didn't return the gesture.

Alex:"What are you doing in my sisters apartment."  
Oliver:"Well i'm in town for a while and Kara offered to let me stay here."  
Alex:"Are you a friend of hers?"  
Oliver:"Yeah i guess you could say that. I was about to finish my food and head over to CatCo to talk to her."

Alex looked at him with doubt written all over her face.

Alex:"Okay well i guess i'll be joining you then."  
Oliver:"You will?"  
Alex:"Yeah i was hoping to find her here but if she's at CatCo as you say then i have to go there to."  
Oliver:"Alright then. Lead the way."

They went out of the apartment and Alex decided to keep asking questions.

Alex:"So,Oliver. How do you know my sister?"  
Oliver:"We met a few years back when she was doing some job for CatCo."  
Alex:"Really? Why hasn't she ever mentioned you?"  
Oliver:"Well i guess i'm not all that interesting."  
Alex:"Huh. And if you don't mind me asking,what exactly is you relationship with her?"  
Oliver:"We're...friends. Why?"  
Alex:"I just find it a little strange that someone that's just a friend would be at her apartment by himself. Atleast when it is someone that i've never heard of."  
Oliver:"Yeah i can see that."

A while later they got to CatCo and found Kara at her desk.

Kara saw them and stood up.

Kara:"Hey guys."

She went over and gave Alex a hug. Alex then turned to Oliver.

Alex:"Do you mind if i talk to her first?"  
Oliver:"Go right ahead."  
Alex:"Thanks."

They walked away form Oliver and Alex spoke.

Alex:"Okay spill it."  
Kara:"Spill what?"  
Alex:"What's going on with him?"  
Kara:"He's just a friend who needed a place to crash for a while. Why?"  
Alex:"Uhuh,yeah right."  
Kara:"What's that supposed to mean?"  
Alex:"Kara,i've know you all my life. I can tell when you're crushing on someone."

Kara was shocked. She had never really thought about Oliver like that. Or at least that's what she wishes. The truth is that ever since she found out that earth x Oliver and Kara were married,she hadn't gotten those thoughts out of her head but she had been doing fine with controlling it around others when he wasn't around. But she wasn't going to admit it now,besides Oliver was with Felicity the last time he saw them so it wasn't like there was a real chance of anything with him anyways.

Kara:"What? That's crazy."  
Alex:"Yeah whatever."

Kara looked down at Alex arm and saw a red line going around it.

Kara:"What happened to you?"  
Alex:"A DEO safehouse was robbed last night."  
Kara:"Oh my,do you know who did it?"  
Alex:"The DEO thinks he is a part of the Society of Shadows,or the League as he calls it."  
Kara:"It doesn't sound like you buy into that theory."  
Alex:"He said he's working with Supergirl and he was wearing a green suit. There has never been a sighting of an archer with a green suit."  
Kara:"Maybe they have some form of special forces or something."  
Alex:"Maybe. That would at least explain how he was able to take out a full response team without being it once. I'm telling you Kara,i have never seen a regular human so skilled."  
Kara:"Not even James?"  
Alex:"No. I mean this guy was faster,stronger and more agile than even some of the aliens and metahumans that i've seen. Plus his marksmanship was without a doubt better than anything i've ever seen."  
Kara:"Do you have a name for him or something?"  
Alex:"Nothing official but some of the agents have started calling him The Hood."  
Kara:"Sounds like it would be quite the story."  
Alex:"Yeah well i don't want you to write anything about him. We don't know if he will try and come after you or something."  
Kara:"Okay fine. I should probably go and see what Oliver wanted."  
Alex:"Yeah and i have to get back to work soon. But you two lovebirds have fun."

Alex walked off and Kara was about to say something to her but she didn't get the time. Kara then went over to Oliver.

Kara:"Did you shoot my sister?"  
Oliver:"Well,i just used a rope arrow to subdue her."

Kara sighed.

Kara:"Of course you did. Anyways what's up?"  
Oliver:"I need you to come to this address tonight. As Supergirl."  
Kara:"What is there?"  
Oliver:"Our base. And i need you to give Alex a visit and inform her about the League."  
Kara:"Tonight?"  
Oliver:"Yes. I currently have an algorithm going in the base that is working to find possible hideouts for the League. All the info gets sent to these phones."

Oliver grabs a phone and gives it to her.

Kara:"You did all of this tonight? didn't you sleep?"  
Oliver:"I'll sleep when we are fully operational. I'm going back there now to finish some stuff up and hopefully we get some locations for me to check out tonight while you're with Alex."  
Kara:"What about when i'm done talking to her as Supergirl?"  
Oliver:"Then you can take the night off or something and do whatever you want to."

Oliver turned around and walked away. Kara sat back at her desk and tried to get some more work done but she couldn't focus. Both because Oliver was probably going to attack a League safehouse that night but that wasn't the main thing. After all even Alex said that she was blown away by Oliver's skill also because of what Alex said about Kara having feelings for Oliver. The more she kept thinking about it the more she realized how she felt. Since she first met him she has always been fascinated about how a regular human could not only train someone as powerful as Barry Allen but also have the skill to tag along with all of the heroes that she had met on earth 1. There was also the fact that he was outlandishly handsome. Originally she didn't really like his personality tho. He often came across as being very cold and distant but the more she got to know him,she realized that he was only like that to people he had just met and last time they met he actually seemed really nice and caring for the people around him,including her.  
She finished her work at CatCo and flew straight to the address he had given her. She landed in front of the building and went in but there was nothing there. She used her x ray vision and looked down where she saw someone. She went down and was surprised at what she had found. In the basement there was a big table with four monitors on it along with a chair. On another table there was what looked like arrow parts aswell as finished arrows on a display. On the floor she saw a bunch of boxes and weapon displays filled with old DEO machine guns,along with a table with two sniper rifles on top. She then noticed that on the chair there was what looked like the Green Arrow suit.  
She walked further in and saw Oliver shirtless and working out at a bunch of workout equipment that it looked like he had made himself. It was really strange because not only was Oliver shirtless in a ice cold basement and working out. But it seemed that the more she looked at him,the more scars appeared on his body. She felt a combination of horror and curiosity. She was wondering what had happened to him but at the same time she had never seen so many scars on one person,atleast not on someone that was still alive.  
She walked over and Oliver saw her and jumped down and walked over to her. She could feel her heart started to beat faster. She knew that he had to be in good shape but she was still shocked. She looked up at him and smiled.

Oliver:"Are you ready?"  
Kara:"For what?"  
Oliver:"To go and talk to Alex,remember?"  
Kara:"Oh,yeah of course i was just...i was just joking."

Oliver smirked which caused her to blush.

Oliver:"Alright well,i suppose you got the notification?"  
Kara:"What notification?"  
Oliver:"The one that informed about like 5 buildings that could be potential safehouses for the League."  
Kara:"Oh,i'm sorry it must have slipped my mind. It has been a busy day."  
Oliver:"Alright well i'm going to take a look while you speak to Alex."  
Kara:"Or maybe i could go and check the locations and you can talk to Alex?"  
Oliver:"Yeah we could do that but,i think she will trust Supergirl more than the guy who beat up a team of her agents last night."  
Kara:"Yeah i guess you're right."  
Oliver:"Why do you want to switch anyways?"  
Kara:"I'm just worried that something will happen. I mean you are really skilled and everything but you don't know how many could be there."  
Oliver:"I'll be fine. Besides,there is no guarantee that they will be there at all."  
Kara:"But what if something goes wrong?"  
Oliver:"I have backup plans if anything should go wrong."  
Kara:"I think that we should at least go together."

Oliver stood silent for a few seconds and Kara was preparing for what was about to come but to her surprise she didn't have to.

Oliver:"Okay. We can go and talk to Alex and then we go and search the locations."  
Kara:"Wait did you just agree with me?"  
Oliver:"Not agree but,this is your earth anyways so if you don't feel comfortable about splitting up then we won't do it. This time at least."

Kara smiled.

Kara:"Great let's go."

Oliver went and put on his suit and got his gear and they headed off to talk to Alex.


	5. The Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Kara goes and talks to Alex. But things don't go exactly as planned.  
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kara grabbed Oliver and flew them to where Alex would be. She didn't even tell him that she was going to use super speed and was worried about how he reacted. She looked at him and was surprised by how well he handled it.  
When they landed the stood on top of a roof but Alex was nowhere in sight.

Oliver:"Where is she?"  
Kara:"Oh she's not done at work yet."  
Oliver:"Alright,then we wait."  
Kara:"How do you know so much about the League?"  
Oliver:"I've encountered them on my earth."  
Kara:"Yeah but,how exactly? What happened?"  
Oliver:"It's a long story i can tell you when we finish up for tonight."

Kara nodded and looked down from the building to see if she could find Alex.

Oliver:"We don't have time for this. Where is she?"  
Kara:"I don't know. She should have been done by now."  
Oliver:"Where does she work in the building?"  
Kara:"She spends most her time up there."

Kara pointed up at the skyscraper and Oliver looked up.

Oliver:"Okay let's go."  
Kara:"What?"

Oliver pulled out a grappling arrow and shot it up at the building and grappled his way up to the floor Kara had pointed to. Soon after Kara came up there aswell.

Kara:"You know,i could have just taken you with me."  
Oliver":Yeah but it is easier to do it like this instead of standing on another person."  
Kara:"Understandable."

Oliver pulled out an arrow and drove it through the window. The arrow then started to glow red and Oliver grabbed onto the arrow again and cut out a piece of the window so they could get in.

Kara:"Well that's new."  
Oliver:"Not really new. I just haven't needed it in a while."

They jumped through the window and started walking down the hallway. They heard some people talking around the corner.

Oliver:"What do you see?"  
Kara:"Three guards."

Oliver went out in the open and before the guards could even register what was going on,Oliver shot one of them with an arrow then jumped at the two others and chocked them out.

Kara:"We could just have waited for them to leave."  
Oliver:"Yeah but i would like to get this done so we can go and search the buildings."

Oliver grabbed the radio to one of the guards.

Oliver:"Plus i want one of these."  
Kara:"Why?"  
Oliver:"It could come in handy. Let's go and find Alex."

They search the floor and eventually find her inside a training facility. Oliver turns on his voice modifier.

Oliver:"Director Danvers."

Alex quickly turns around and tries to shoot him but Kara stops her.

Alex:"You made a big mistake coming here."  
Kara:"Director Danvers,please just listen."  
Alex:"I don't understand. Why are you working with this guy?"  
Kara:"Because he knows more about the League than anybody."  
Alex:"And how is that?"  
Oliver:"Because i was once part of the League."

Alex and Kara both looked in shock when they heard this.

Oliver:"I was forced to join after i challenged their leader,Ra's Al Ghul."  
Alex:"And how did you get out exactly?"  
Oliver:"Listen all you need to know for now is that i have reasons to believe that they are are her to destroy National City,and if we don't stop them then that will result in every citizen dead."  
Alex:"I still fail to see what i have to do with this."  
Oliver:"We need the DEO and the DEO needs us."  
Alex:"How exactly?"  
Oliver:"Supergirl and i can do things that you can't,go places you won't. And when the time comes,we will need an army."  
Alex:"And why should i trust you? i'm willing to put my trust in Supergirl but why should i trust you?"  
Oliver:"Because it's your only option. And if you won't do it for the city then i would urge you to trust both of us for the sake of your sister."

Alex eyes widened. She couldn't understand how he could know about her.

Alex:"Don't you ever try to threaten me with my sister as leverage again."  
Oliver:"I'm not threatening you Director. But when the fighting truly starts. Can you honestly say that you will be able to keep her safe by yourself?"

Alex and Kara both stood still. They couldn't believe what they had just heard. Meanwhile Oliver was on his way out.

Oliver:"We will pass on all the information we can get our hands on to you."

Oliver walked out and Kara started running after him. When she saw him,she used her super speed and flew them out of there and back to the base.

Kara:"What was that?"  
Oliver:"I told her the truth. Or at least what she thinks is the truth."  
Kara:"You practically said that if she didn't help us then her sister would die."  
Oliver:"I told her what she needed to hear. Listen i'm not happy about it but we need to make her understand what's at risk here."  
Kara:"And what's the deal with you being a part of the League?"

Oliver sat down and sighed.

Oliver:"Long story short is that a few years ago my sister was drugged by her father Malcolm Merlyn in order to kill Sara Lance. Sara had been a part of the League and when they learned of her death,they wanted the murderer to share the same faith. Malcolm threatened to tell the League that my sister had killed Sara unless i challenged Ra's Al Ghul to a trial by combat. I ended up losing and getting a sword pushed through my chest and then i was kicked of the mountain that we had fought on. And Basically when the League found out that i survived they believed that i was the one to take over as Ra's Al Ghul when the current one died."  
Kara:"But how did they make you join the League?"  
Oliver:"Ra's decided to attack my sister and nearly killed her and i was forced to make a deal with them. My life in exchange for my sisters.

Kara was completely speechless.

Oliver:"Anyways it all ended with Ra's wanting to destroy Star City and sabotaged his plans and killed him."  
Kara:"Oliver i...i don't know what to say to that."  
Oliver:"Most people don't. But that's why i said what i said to Alex. She needs to understand that these people don't care about who they hurt. And they are more than happy to sacrifice themselves in order to complete their mission."  
Kara:"Great now i feel like crap because i got so angry at you. I'm sorry."  
Oliver:"Don't be. I would have reacted the exact same way if i was in your position."

Suddenly Kara's phone vibrated and she saw that Alex had texted her asking if she could come over. Kara looked up at Oliver.

Oliver:"It's fine you should go and be with her."

Kara got up and when she reached the stairs she decided to turn around and ask him something.

Kara:"Could i ask you a question?"  
Oliver:"Sure."  
Kara:"This might seem kinda random but,a while ago i got infected by this version of kryptonite that basically made me into an evil version of myself. And Barry has told me about that time you had to fight him when the two of you went up against this guy called Bivolo a few years back and i was wondering if you have ever been made into,for the lack of a better word,a monster?"

Oliver stood up and faced her.

Oliver:"Yes i have. Everytime i put on this hood."

He walked over to the computers and started to dig for more information on the League. Kara decided that now wasn't the time to continue that conversation,so she just flew away.


	6. Getting to know each other better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex,Kara and Oliver hang out. And Alex and The Hood prepare to attack a safe house.  
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kara flew full speed back to her apartment and changed her clothes. When she had gotten dressed she decided to sit down and watch some TV to pass the time. When Alex showed up,Kara could see that something was troubling her.

Kara:"Hey what's wrong?"  
Alex:"Oh nothing. It's just that i ran into the guy in the hood again."  
Kara:"Are you okay? What happened?"  
Alex:"Nothing happened really. He was with Supergirl."  
Kara:"So they work together?"  
Alex:"Apparently."  
Kara:"That's good tho right? At least he doesn't work for that terror group."  
Alex:"Not anymore at least."  
Kara:"Is that what you're worries you?"  
Alex:"No it's just,he told me that if the DEO wouldn't help him and Supergirl then National City would be destroyed and all of it's citizens would die...including you."  
Kara:"What? That's crazy."  
Alex:"He also said that when the war truly begins then there is no guarantee that i will be able to keep you safe."  
Kara:"And do you believe him?"  
Alex:"I mean,he was a part of the League so he should know what he's talking about."  
Kara:"What are you going to do?"  
Alex:"I don't know. I mean i trust Supergirl,she has done so much for the city since she showed up but this guy seems,he seems so cold and when i talk to him it honestly doesn't feel like i'm talking to a human or at least not one that is a good guy."  
Kara:"Maybe you should give him the chance to prove himself or something."  
Alex:"How?"  
Kara:"I don't know,maybe you two can go on a mission together."  
Alex:"And what if this is all some kind of trap?"  
Kara:"I'm sure that if Supergirl can trust him then you can to."  
Alex:"I'll think about it. Anyways what's going on here? Where's Oliver?"  
Kara:"He went out to go for a walk."  
Alex:"Alright,have you had any luck yet?"  
Kara:"No absolutely not."  
Alex:"Why not i mean he is good looking and seems pretty nice from what i've seen."  
Kara:"Well i don't disagree but he is kinda in a relationship anyways."  
Alex:"Oh that sucks. But you have feelings for him right?"  
Kara:"Yeah you might be right."  
Alex:"I knew it."

They kept talking for a while when suddenly Oliver walked in.

Oliver:"Hey guys."  
Kara:"Hey."  
Oliver:"Alex,nice to see you again."  
Alex:"Likewise."  
Kara:"We were thinking about maybe ordering some food,are you interested?"  
Oliver:"Yeah i could need some food."  
Kara:"Great i'll make the call."

A while after Kara made the call they were all sitting by the table and talking.

Alex:"So Oliver,Kara tells me you have a girlfriend."  
Oliver:"Wife actually but not for much longer."  
Alex:"What do you mean?"  
Oliver:"We have decided to split up. Just wasn't right."  
Alex:"Oh really? That's to bad."

Alex looked at Kara with a smirk on her face.

Kara:"I'm sorry Oliver."  
Oliver:"Thanks. Anyways,what's going on with you two?"  
Alex:"Not much honestly. Just a lot of work."  
Oliver:"Oh,what do you work with? if you don't mind me asking?"  
Alex:"I work for the government,a lot of secret stuff."  
Oliver:"That's cool,what about you Kara?"  
Kara:"I'm thinking about maybe writing an article about that new vigilante."  
Oliver:"The weirdo in the hood?"  
Alex:"That's the one. And i already told you,you shouldn't write about him since we know basically nothing about him."  
Kara:"So? i doubt he'd be working with Supergirl if he wasn't one of the good guys."

They continued to talk about a few different things for a while until Oliver's phone vibrated. He looked down at it and saw that there were some more possible locations for the League.

Oliver:"I'm sorry guys but i need to go and talk to someone."  
Kara:"It's okay i'll see you later."  
Oliver:"Thank you for the food and it was very nice getting to talk to you again Alex."  
Alex:"It was nice to talk to you aswell."

Oliver said bye and headed straight for the base. Meanwhile Alex and Kara stayed at the apartment."

Alex:"Well it seems like you're in luck at least."  
Kara:"Why is that?"  
Alex:"Didn't you hear him? He's single so now you can ask him out or something."  
Kara:"It's not that simple."  
Alex:"Of course it is."  
Kara:"No it isn't. I mean i don't even know what i would say."  
Alex:"Easy you just say 'Hey Oliver would you like to go out with me.'and he will say yes."  
Kara:"And how do you know?"  
Alex:"Trust me,i can see it on his face when he looks at you."

Kara was about to respond but then Alex's phone rang. She picked up even tho the number was hidden."

Alex:"Hello?"

It was Oliver with his voice modifier.

Oliver:"Director Danvers. We need to talk."

Alex looked at Kara with a worried look before putting the phone on speaker.

Alex:"What is it?"  
Oliver:"I have more locations for you. I'm sending them now and i need you to come to the first address."  
Alex:"Why are you asking me?"  
Oliver:"Supergirl told me that i needed to prove myself so i figured i could do so now."  
Alex:"And how do i know this isn't some kind of trick?"  
Oliver:"I just sent you a number that you can use to get in touch with Supergirl. Text her and tell her to meet you at a location of your choice and she will be there."  
Alex:"Fine."

She hung up and texted the number.

Kara:"Where will you be going?"  
Alex:"To one of the DEO's safe houses. A more secure one than the one he broke into."

Alex stood up and said goodbye to Kara and headed to the location. Kara changed immediately and went there aswell.

Kara was waiting there already when Alex arrived.

Kara:"I'm glad you came."  
Alex:"Well i figured that i could count on you atleast."  
Kara:"He is a good guy i promise. He just goes about all of this a bit differently than me."  
Alex:"Yeah i noticed."  
Kara:"Go and do this with him and you will see who he really is."  
Alex:"Fine i'll go.

They went their separate ways and Alex went to the location where she found The Hood on the roof of the building that was next to the actual target.

Oliver:"So,you showed up."  
Alex:"Yeah barely."  
Oliver:"We go in through the eastern entry and search the first floor and up. Are you ready?"  
Alex:"As ready as i'll ever be."  
Oliver:"Then let's go."


	7. Hunted

Oliver and Alex went inside the building and searched every room on every floor. When they got to the top floor and found it completely empty like the rest of the building,Alex let out a sigh.

Alex:"Where is nothing here."  
Oliver:"I wouldn't be so sure about that."  
Alex:"And why is that?"  
Oliver:"Because the League often use hidden rooms instead of putting stuff out in the open where anyone can find it."  
Alex:"Okay and where would that be?"

Oliver pulled out his phone and pulled up the blueprints for the building. They started going through the building again and matched all the rooms in the building with the ones on the blueprints. Until they got to a room on the first floor."

Oliver:"It's here."  
Alex:"How do you know?"  
Oliver:"Because the wall to our right is not meant to be there."

Oliver went to the middle of the room and fired an explosive arrow at the wall and when it exploded there was a hidden room there with a trap door.

Alex:"Where do you think it leads?"  
Oliver:"To the sewers."  
Alex:"You say that like you know."  
Oliver:"Because i do. I have studied the entire city from where certain buildings are to where the sewers are and where they lead."  
Alex:"Of course you have."

Oliver opened the trapdoor and found a ladder going straight down a concrete tunnel.

Oliver:"Ready?"  
Alex:"Yeah."

They climbed down and ended up in the sewers.

Alex:"God this is disgusting. How do we know where we have to go?"

Oliver and Alex started walking but they figured out that they were probably close when they got to a big hole in the side of the wall. Alex drew her gun out and Oliver Aimed an arrow down the tunnel and they started walking. When they reached the end of the tunnel they were met by a room filled with weapons and other equipment similar to the base Oliver built for him and Kara. 

Alex:"Well, atleast we're getting closer it seems."

Oliver walks over to a table and examine a bow that was laying on it next to a couple of arrows.

Oliver:"I think it's time you get the DEO down here."  
Alex:"Yeah i'm gonna have to get to the surface again tho."  
Oliver:"Fine. I'll take a look around the place."

Alex was a bit hesitant to leave him alone there but decided to walk up again and call in the DEO. While Oliver was down there and looking around the place,he hears footsteps behind him and when he turns around he sees 4 assassins blocking the entrance.  
Oliver shot an arrow at one of the assassins and then engaged. He started with blocking a punch from one assassins while he punched another one with his bow. When that guy fell to the ground,Oliver followed up with another punch which knocked him out. Next he was met by another punch and this time he grabbed the assassins arm and twisted it so the assassin fell to his knees and Oliver knocked him out. He turned towards the entrance and saw the last assassin,he tried to grab and shot an arrow at the assassin but the arrow was caught mid air. Next he went in and they started fighting hand to hand.  
This assassin was clearly a lot better than the others but was still not much of a problem for Oliver who quickly kicked the assassins legs which caused him to fall and Oliver got on top of him and knocked him out. He started walking out but he was met by a large force of DEO agents.  
Oliver quickly shot a smoke arrow and he then ran further into the sewers but the agents followed. Oliver was making his way to the closest way out but when he got there he was met by another force of agents. He quickly got away from them but in the process got injured in his leg.

He went further in the sewers and when he made a turn to another way out,he met something worse than the DEO. In front of him stood a group of 7 assassins. The assassins quickly realized that Oliver was not one of them and started to come after him. but he quickly ran in the other direction towards the DEO agents. The assassins followed him and when Oliver could hear the agents getting closer he saw an escape. He started climbing and the assassins were about to go after him but they were stopped by the agents.

When Oliver got on top he was met by Alex.

Alex:"Don't move."  
Oliver:"Don't do this Danvers. You're not going to like how this ends."  
Alex:"Don't try and threaten me."

Alex moved closer to handcuff him but when she got to him,he grabbed her arm and threw her on her back.

Oliver:"I thought we had an agreement."  
Alex:"And i found out that i still don't trust you."

Alex kicked Oliver and got up before charging at him but he blocked her attacks again. He pushed her back and aimed an arrow at her and she decided to stand still.

Alex:"I wouldn't do that if i were you."  
Oliver:"I don't want to do this but if you won't let me go,then i will. I have said this before and i'll say it again,i am not your enemy."  
Alex:"You might not be with them but what you do is still illegal and i won't let you go."  
Oliver:"Fine. By the way you should keep that elevated."  
Alex:"What?"

Oliver then shot her in the leg and she fell to the ground i pain while Oliver ran over to her motorcycle and drove off. Alex then told her agents.

Alex:"The hood is on his way downtown. Send a team to intercept."

Oliver was going full speed to an abandoned building. When he arrived to the location he made his way inside but a team of 15 DEO agents was there soon after because of a tracker from the motorcycle. They went inside the building and started to search it. After a few minutes there were two agents together that was searching the basement of the building but when they didn't find anything they decided to notify the others but no one answered. This freaked them out and they were now on high alert for The Hood. One of the agents yelled out for the other agents but was met with silence. They stood there for a few seconds before they heard someone fire two arrows and both of their flashlights were taken out. One agent started shooting wildly around them but only hit the walls and the ground.  
They then heard someone walking down the stairs,the footsteps got louder and louder everytime until finally some it stopped and a green light appeared in front of them. It was The Hood and he was holding a green glow stick. He threw it on the ground and stood by it.

Agent:"Don't move."  
Oliver:"I'm not here to hurt you."  
Agent:"Where are the others?"  
Oliver:" knocked out,but they will be fine."  
Agent:"What do you want?"

Oliver threw a document folder on the floor in front of them.

Oliver:"Make sure Director Danvers get's this."

Oliver broke the glow stick and left them in complete darkness. He went outside and found the place surrounded by DEO agents. Suddenly Alex and Colonel Haley walked in front of the agents.

Haley:"That was quite a show you put on."  
Oliver:"I'm not your enemy."  
Haley:"Yeah? Tell that to the families of the agents that we lost tonight with our run in with the assassins."  
Oliver:"That would've never happened if you would just listen to Supergirl."  
Haley:"Supergirl is just another illegal vigilante like you."  
Oliver:"Well,she and i know more about what's going on here than any of you. And we are your biggest hope to save the city."

Right then the agents inside the building walked out.

Agent:"Director Danvers. The Hood told me to give you this."  
Alex:"What is this?"  
Oliver:"All of the information that i have on the League."  
Alex:"And what? Do you think we will just let you go?"  
Oliver:"No but hopefully you'll realize that i'm here to help you."

Oliver turned around and shot a grappling arrow onto a building and flew out of there before any agent could do something. When he got to the roof tops he started running and called Kara.

Kara:"Hello?"  
Oliver:"Hey Kara,i could use a flight out of here."  
Kara:"Why? what's going on?"  
Oliver:"Well let's just say that your sister still doesn't like me very much."  
Kara:"Ok i'm on my way."

Kara hung up and looked at the tracker that showed where he was then put on her suit and flew there. When she got there,she immediately saw Oliver being chased by DEO agents on foot and in helicopters and cars. She flew in and picked him up and flew them to their base.

Kara:"Well you seem to be getting popular."  
Oliver:"Yeah well,making friends are important."

Kara let out a small giggle.

Kara:"So what now?"  
Oliver:"Right now there isn't a whole lot to do except wait."  
Kara:"Alright,wanna go and get some food."  
Oliver:"Didn't we just eat?"  
Kara:"That was many hours ago now and you have been running around all night getting shot at and what not."  
Oliver:"Alright,we can go back to your place so i can take a shower and i can fix some food."

Kara smiled and grabbed him then flew them back to her place.


	8. A New Ally

Oliver and Kara got back to the apartment and Oliver went and got a glass of water.

Kara:"I'll go and get some stuff for dinner. Just make yourself at home."  
Oliver:"Got it."

Kara left the apartment and Oliver decided to try and figure out their next step to stop the League. While he was thinking of a few possible plans,he looked out the window and on a neighboring building there was what looked like a man in a military suit. He stood up and went to the window to see what the guy was doing.  
Suddenly the guy turned his head towards Oliver and moved out of Oliver's line of sight. Oliver decided to sprint to the roof of the building and when he got there he couldn't see anyone. He fired a grappling arrow at the building and went over there to take a closer look.  
He searched everywhere but couldn't find anything until he heard some movement behind him and when he turned around he was met with an explosion and he flew back a couple of feet but got up quickly. When he got up he saw the guy and immediately recognized him as Scimitar.

Oliver quickly fired and arrow at the assassin but it just stuck to his armor without doing any damage.

Scimitar pulled out a gun and started shooting but Oliver dodged all of them. Oliver then shot a couple more arrows including an explosive arrow but nothing seemed to work so he decided to get in close.  
Scimitar pulled out the sword he had on his back and started walking towards Oliver. When they got close enough Scimitar decided to take the first jab but Oliver blocked it with his bow,Oliver then kicked him in the stomach and went in and hit him with his bow.  
They continued to fight for a bit until Scimitar finally missed a punch which gave Oliver an opening and he grabbed scimitar and threw on the ground then took a few steps back and fired a rope arrow and caught Scimitar.

Oliver:"Who are you and why are you here?"  
Scimitar:"I'm just a mercenary."  
Oliver:"Who sent you here?"  
Scimitar:"I don't have a name and if i did i wouldn't have told you."

Oliver went over and ripped the helmet of his head but before he could see who it was,there was a flashbang explosion and when Oliver looked down the guy was gone.

Oliver:"Damn it."

Oliver was on his way back to the apartment when he heard a gust of wind and turned around. He was expecting it to be Kara but when he turned around he saw a guy in a red suit kinda similar to Superman's but with a blue cape and without a symbol on the chest.

Oliver:"And you are?"  
Man:"I'm Mon El. Who are you."  
Oliver:"Don't worry about it."

Oliver turned around and started to walk away but Mon El flew right in front of him.

Mon El:"You know,that wasn't really a nice way to introduce yourself."  
Oliver:"You can call me The Hood. That seems to be the name that everyone wants to use nowadays."  
Mon El:"Alright,The Hood. Why are you here?"  
Oliver:"I was attacked."  
Mon El:"I mean yeah,i saw that but i meant why are you in the city?"  
Oliver:"Just helping someone."  
Mon El:"Alright. That was pretty impressive what i saw by the way. Whatever powers you have,you are clearly pretty good at using them."  
Oliver:"I don't have any powers."  
Mon El:"Uhm are you sure? because i have never seen a normal human with that kind of strength or aim."

Oliver was about to respond when he heard another gust of wind and Kara showed up in her Supergirl suit. Kara looked at the two of them and was pretty surprised when she saw Mon El.

Kara:"What's going on here?"  
Mon El:"I heard someone fighting and when i got here this guy was fighting some military looking guy."  
Oliver:"His name is Scimitar. He is a mercenary."  
Kara:"How do you know?"  
Oliver:"I've met him before."  
Kara:"Well i'm glad Mon El helped you out."  
Oliver:"He didn't. He just watched."

Kara gave Mon El a dirty look.

Mon El:"I'm sorry. It's not like i knew who was the good guy and who was the bad guy."  
Oliver:"I'm sorry,how do you know eachother?"  
Kara:"He used to work at the DEO with me a while ago."  
Mon El:"And who is this guy?"  
Kara:"His name is Oliver and he is here to help with a problem."  
Oliver:"Okay i guess secret identities are redundant anyways."  
Kara:"Sorry."  
Mon El:"Don't worry man,you can trust me."  
Oliver:"We'll see."

Oliver then walked away towards the apartment. Kara and Mon El stayed.

Mon El:"Nice friend you've got there."  
Kara:"Don't worry,he'll warm up to you eventually."  
Mon El:"What exactly is it that you need that guys help with anyways?"  
Kara:"We're dealing with a threat called the League of Assassins and he has had some contact with them in the past."  
Mon El:"And are you sure he can be trusted?"  
Kara:"Yes don't worry."  
Mon El:"Well i'm going to be in town for a while so maybe i could help aswell."  
Kara:"That would be great. We could use all the help we can get."

Mon El nodded and with that they both left the roof top. Kara went back to the apartment and heard that Oliver was in the shower. She sat down on the couch and turned on the TV but was distracted by the thoughts about working with both Oliver and Mon El. She knew both of them well enough to know that it would be a long time before either one really trusted eachother."

She was so deep in her own mind that she didn't realize that Oliver was standing in front of her and trying to get her attention. After a while she finally snapped out of it and noticed him.

Kara:"Oh i'm sorry,i was just thinking."  
Oliver:"Is everything alright?"  
Kara:"Yeah i'm just a bit worried about all of this,that's all."  
Oliver:"We will get them eventually."  
Kara:"I know we will."  
Oliver:"So what's up with that Mon El guy."  
Kara:"Oh he's just a friend and former crime fighting partner."  
Oliver:"Alright well i can see that there is something you're not telling me but i don't have the energy to deal with that right now so i'm just going to sleep."  
Kara:"Oh yeah i get that i mean there has been a lot of stuff happening today. I'm going to bed aswell."  
Oliver:"Yeah goodnight."  
Kara:"Goodnight."


	9. A revelation

A few weeks later,the team had been working almost non stop trying to find assassins. They had been in some contact but they hadn't gotten any big pieces of intel yet. One day,all three of them were on their way to search a hideout.  
The hideout was a massive warehouse. Since the building was so large they had decided beforehand that they would spread out and search it individually. Oliver went in through the east side on the second floor of the building. Kara went in on the east side first floor and Mon El went in on the west side first floor.

Mon El:"Anyone found something yet?"  
Kara:"Nothing,and i can't find anything with my x ray vision."  
Oliver:"On my earth,these guys had really advanced tech for our world,i wouldn't be surprised if they have tech on this earth to hide from x ray."  
Kara:"Well that's just great."

They searched the entire building but found nothing so they met up downstairs.

Mon El:"So what do we do now?"  
Oliver:"We only have three safehouses left so you and Kara search those and i will think of some other ways to find them."

They both nodded and flew away. Oliver was about to leave aswell but then he heard something move behind him. He turned around and aimed an arrow down the hallway where he saw a hooded man.

Assassin:"You're very persistent i'll give you that."  
Oliver:"Don't move or i will shoot."

The assassin chuckled at the comment and took a step forward. Oliver could now see that the assassin was wearing some weird mask which made him realize that this guy was a high ranking member of the League.

Assassin:"Why haven't you taken the shot yet?"  
Oliver:"Your mask,you're clearly a high ranking member in the League. What's your name?"  
Assassin:"You can call me the Bronze Tiger. And i believe you are The Hood,am i right?"  
Oliver:"Yeah that's me."  
Bronze Tiger:"I must say,it is good to finally meet the man that Ra's has grown such an interest in."  
Oliver:"And why is that?"  
Bronze Tiger:"Because you are the only person we haven't been able to take out. Atleast not yet."  
Oliver:"Is that why you're here?"  
Bronze Tiger:"Well that is most certainly one reason. But i would also like to see you in action for myself,i am told you are a formidable opponent."

Oliver shot the arrow at Bronze Tiger but he cut it in half with his claws.

Bronze Tiger:"You're gonna have to do better than that."  
Oliver:"Done."

Oliver shot a flashbang arrow on the floor in front of Bronze Tiger and detonated it. He immediately sprinted forward and jump kicked him in the chest making him fall over. Bronze Tiger got up and started approach Oliver and cut him with his claws but Oliver deflected every attack. When Bronze Tiger went in for another attack,Oliver grabbed his arm and threw him on the floor and started punching him. Oliver got a few good hits in but Bronze Tiger eventually blocked the punches and knocked Oliver off him.

Bronze Tiger:"Well they were right,you are pretty good. But i've seen better."

Bronze Tiger then launched at Oliver and immediately got a good hit on Oliver's chest. Oliver groaned in pain but was quick to get some distance between them and he shot an electric arrow at Bronze Tiger's chest,but the armor that he was wearing made it so the arrow didn't have much effect.  
They then got into another hand to hand fight. Both of them were blocking eachother's attacks but eventually Oliver got a few good hits in but then Bronze Tiger managed to trick his way behind Oliver and cut his back three times before Oliver turned around and blocked his attacks again and punched him so hard that he fell unconscious.

Oliver then looked for some kind of intel and found a USB drive. He grabbed it and headed straight out the door but when he got out he found the building surrounded by assassins and a bunch of agents,all tho they clearly weren't DEO.  
Oliver tried to contact Kara and Mon El but before he could,there were two assassins that shot two arrows at him but because of some modifications that he had gotten, the arrows just bounced off.  
Right then two men walked in front of the small army in front of him. One was an assassin and the other was dressed in something that looked like a military suit.

Assassin:"There is no way out my friend."  
Oliver:"Who are you?"  
Assassin:"My name is Al-Owal and my colleague,well he wishes to remain anonymous."  
Oliver:"What organization does he work for? I know you but i've never seen those guys before."  
Al-Owal:"They are the organization called Cadmus."  
Oliver:"Of course they are."  
Al-Owal:"My master wishes to speak with you."  
Oliver:"Then where is he?"  
Al-Owal:"He is not here for obvious reasons."  
Oliver:"Alright. Let's go then."  
Al-Owal:"Wise choice."  
Oliver:"Well i don't really have a choice."

An assassin walked over to Oliver and took his weapons and he took him to a car and they drove to a building not to far from the warehouse. When they got in the building,Oliver was taken to a room where a man was sitting in the shadows. When they were alone The man spoke up.

Ra's:"So you are the man that has been going after me for the last few weeks?"  
Oliver:"I suppose i am."  
Ra's:"And i suppose you know who i am?"  
Oliver:"I'm gonna guess,Ra's Al Ghul."  
Ra's:"Tell me. How do you know so much of my organization? After all we have never heard of you before. Are you a former member perhaps?"  
Oliver:"Something like that."  
Ra's:"Well then i suppose you could tell me your name."  
Oliver:"Well since you are using your League name,i'll use mine aswell. My name is Al Sah-Him."

The man seemed to freeze up. The man then walked out of the shadows.

Ra's:"Oliver?"

Oliver was shocked. Not only by the fact that he knew him. But that the man was non other than Slade Wilson.

Oliver:"Slade?"


	10. Time to expand

Oliver:"You're Ra's Al Ghul?"  
Slade:"Yes i am."  
Oliver:"Since when?"  
Slade:"After our fight on the Amazo, i was found by the League. They helped me and restored my mind. After that i joined them and became the heir to the demon and then the former Ra's died."

Slade saw the damage that Oliver had sustained from the fight with Bronze Tiger.

Slade:"We need to patch you up before you bleed out."

He went outside and called for someone to come and do it. And when he returned he had brought someone that shocked Oliver even more. He had brought in Felicity Smoak.

Felicity:"Remove your armor."

Oliver did as she said and she started stitching him up.

Slade:"How are you still alive? And how did you get off the island?"  
Oliver:"After the amazo,i was hired to by some people. I went from the island to China and back to the island again and then Russia."  
Slade:"I would imagine that i would have heard of your return."  
Oliver:"I decided to not make my return all that public. Considering some of the people i met while i was gone."  
Slade:"Understandable."

Slade walked over and grabbed Oliver's armor and examined it.

Slade:"This is an impressive piece of armor. Clearly you have some connections."  
Oliver:"Well as i said. I met a few people since the last time we met."

They stood and looked at eachother in silence for a bit before Oliver decided to speak again.

Oliver:"Why have you come to National City?"  
Slade:"I think you know that i can't share that information."  
Oliver:"Are you here to destroy it?"  
Slade:"No. We have no interest in destroying the city."  
Oliver:"Alright,who are you here for then?"

Slade smirked.

Slade:"I admire your persistence. We are here for someone called Lauren Haley."  
Oliver:"Why are you going after a military colonel?"  
Slade:"Because she has been interfering with League business."

Felicity finished stitching up the wounds and Oliver put his suit back on.

Slade:"Come with me."

Oliver and Slade walked out and went into a big room where two men were fighting eachother.

Oliver:"What's this?"  
Slade:"They are sparring. To the death."

Oliver watched as one man got the other in a headlock and snapped his neck.

Slade:"You know,there is a lot of men here that would like to fight against you."  
Oliver:"Is that so?"  
Slade:"Oh yes. You have become quite famous around here."  
Oliver:"Yeah so i'm told."  
Slade:"But i'm guessing you won't fight."  
Oliver:"Why did you bring me here Slade?"  
Slade:"Because i was hoping that you could join us."  
Oliver:"You know that i can't."  
Slade:"Yeah,when i saw that it was you under that hood i realized that i wouldn't be able to convince you."  
Oliver:"So what happens now?"  
Slade:"Well i suppose you should get back to your friends."  
Oliver:"And who will i have to beat to get out of here?"  
Slade:"No one. I respect you far to much to kill you here,but we will see eachother again soon."

Oliver nodded and started walking and when he went to leave the room he walked past Bronze Tiger.

Bronze Tiger:"Next time will be very different,trust me."

Oliver just walked past him and went outside on the streets. When he got away from the building he immediately called up Kara.

Kara:"Oliver! Where are you? We have searched the safehouses but there was nothing there."  
Oliver:"Meet me at the docks. I'll explain."  
Kara:"The docks? Why not the bunker."  
Oliver:"I don't know how safe it is there right now."  
Kara:"Alright. I'll meet you there."

About 20 minutes later they were both at the docks. Kara noticed the damage on Oliver's armor and got really worried.

Kara:"What happened?"  
Oliver:"When you and Mon El left,i was ambushed by the League."  
Kara:"Why didn't you call us?"  
Oliver:"It turns out that the League is working with Cadmus."  
Kara:"How are they still around? Lillian Luthor is in prison."  
Oliver:"These types of organizations are built to survive. Even when you take out their leader."  
Kara:"How did you get away?"  
Oliver:"I was taken to Ra's. And he let me go because we knew eachother."  
Kara:"What do you mean?"  
Oliver:"Ra's real name is Slade Wilson."  
Kara:"Who is he?"  
Oliver:"On my earth we met on the island. He was a soldier in the Australian special forces,and here he was apparently found by the League."  
Kara:"So what do we do now?"  
Oliver:"We need more people. If the League is lead by Slade and they are working with Cadmus then we are grossly out matched."  
Kara:"Who do you have in mind?"  
Oliver:"We should ask Barry,and i have some friends that i think can help us."  
Kara:"I think i could convince James and J'onn to help."  
Oliver:"Great. Then i will go back to my earth and gather some people and you will do the same here."  
Kara:"Alright sounds good."

They went back to the apartment and Kara got her Interdimentional extrapolator and opened a breach.

Oliver:"I will be back as soon as i can."  
Kara:"I'll have the team started by then."  
Oliver:"Also be safe. We don't know what they are capable of doing yet."  
Kara:"Got it. Anything else?"  
Oliver:"Yeah. The League is after colonel haley. But i'm afraid there is something more going on here."  
Kara:"We'll see if we can figure something out in the meantime."

Oliver nodded and went through the breach. When he got out on the otherside he had ended up in Star Labs.

Barry:"Oliver?"  
Oliver:"Barry."  
Barry:"What are you doing here?"  
Oliver:"Kara and i would use some help on earth 38."  
Barry:"Well if you tow need help then i'm more than happy to."  
Oliver:"Great,we could use all the help we could get so i'm going to find a few more people."  
Barry:"Alright let me know when we're leaving."

Oliver nodded and they said goodbye and he left.


	11. A New League Rises

The day after Oliver got back he found himself on yet another deserted island in the North China Sea. He was there hoping to find his Thea,Roy and Nyssa. He was deep inside the forest when he heard some footsteps around him.

Oliver:"Thea! It's me,Oliver."

It didn't take long before the three of them came walking out of the bushes. Thea ran straight to him and hugged him.

Thea:"Ollie! 'm so glad to see you."  
Oliver:"I'm glad to see you aswell Speedy."

He looked up and went and greeted Roy and Nyssa aswell.

Roy:"How did you know where we were?"  
Oliver:"I have been talking to Thea."  
Roy:"Right."  
Thea:"Why are you here?"  
Oliver:"We need some help. With the League of Assassins."  
Nyssa:"What do you mean? The League is disbanded."  
Oliver:"I'm not talking about the one on this earth."

They went back to their camp and Oliver told them everything.

Thea:"So you and Kara need help with the League of Assassins on earth 38 and the League there is led by Slade Wilson?"  
Oliver:"Yup."  
Roy:"I'm in."  
Thea:"Me too."  
Nyssa:"Well if you two are going then i guess i'm going aswell."  
Oliver:"Great now i think i just need one more person."  
Thea:"Who?"  
Oliver:"Well,if we're going up against Slade Wilson i think it's best if we have one of our own."  
Thea:"Are you actually serious? Have you forgotten what he did?"  
Oliver:"No i remember it perfectly well. But he has proved that he can be trusted."  
Thea:"God,i really don't like this but if you're sure about it then i guess i'll try to live with it."  
Oliver:"Thanks Thea."

A couple of days later Oliver found himself in Bludhaven looking for Slade. It was a lot harder to find him considering that they hadn't spoken since Oliver helped him find Joe.But through a few bribes and some detective work,he finally found Slade at a motel room. Oliver knocked on the door and Slade opened.

Slade:"Oliver? To what do i owe this visit?"  
Oliver:"I need your help."

Slade nodded and invited Oliver inside where he was informed about everything.

Slade:"So you need my help to fight...myself?"  
Oliver:"Another earth's version of you,yes."  
Slade:"And you want me to fight along side your sister who hates me aswell as some alien?"  
Oliver:"Pretty much yeah."  
Slade:"You do realize how weird that is right?"  
Oliver:"Yes but i need you and so does the team."  
Slade:"Well,i suppose i can do it."  
Oliver:"Thank you Slade."

Two days after,they all met at Star Labs.

Oliver:"Are we ready?"  
Barry:"I think so."  
Thea:"We're ready."  
Slade:"So am i."

Out of nowhere,Oliver's phone starts ringing. He pulls it out and sees that it was Lyla and walks out in the hallway to talk.

Oliver:"Hello?"  
Lyla:"Hello Oliver."  
Oliver:"Lyla,what's going on? Is everything alright?"  
Lyla:"Yes. I just thought you'd like to know that Ben Turner is being released from Slab Side today."  
Oliver:"Ok,thank you. I will be there and see him."

They said goodbye and Oliver went back to the group.

Oliver:"We might have another person coming. Barry could you give me a lift to Slab Side?"  
Barry:"Sure."

Barry used his superspeed and they were there in a few seconds.

Barry:"Who are we expecting?"  
Oliver:"Ben Turner."  
Barry:"Who now?"  
Oliver:"Bronze Tiger."  
Barry:"Wait. That mercenary that worked for the Triad a few years ago?"  
Oliver:"Yup."  
Barry:"Are you sure about this?"  
Oliver:"Yes i'm sure. Listen i need you to go to my apartment in Star City and find a black duffel bag that has Bronze Tiger written on it. Let me and Ben talk alone."  
Barry:"Alright."

Barry left immediately and soon enough Ben walked out the gates of the prison.

Ben:"I wasn't expecting to see you here."  
Oliver:"Wanted to make sure you were doing alright."  
Ben:"Yeah i am. And it looks like you talked to A.R.G.U.S after all."  
Oliver:"I keep my word Ben."  
Ben:"Clearly. Listen,i've been thinking a lot during my time here and i think it's time for me to start making up for some of the things i did."  
Oliver:"Well i have a mission,if your up for it?"  
Ben:"I'm in."  
Oliver:"Good."

Right then Barry returned with the bag in his hand. Oliver grabs it and opens it up,revealing a mask resembling a tiger along with claws and an outfit. He then gives it to Ben. 

Oliver:"Because we are leaving right now."

They went back to Star Labs and Oliver introduced everyone and they went to earth 38. When they got there they ended up in Kara's apartment where she was with Mon El, J'onn and James.

Kara:"Wow,that's a lot of people."  
Oliver:"I told you."  
Kara:"Well, i don't have room for all of you as you can probably see."  
Oliver:"Don't worry. I've got it covered."

Oliver brought everyone to an abandoned warehouse a bit outside the city where he had set up a much bigger camp.

Kara:"When did you do this?"  
Oliver:"Well i've had a lot of spare time the last few weeks."  
Kara:"Oh we should give ourselves a group name."  
Roy:"A group name?"  
Kara:"Yeah,i mean we are fighting the League of Assassins so why don't we call ourselves,maybe the Superhero League or something?"  
Barry:"I second that but we should probably get a better name like,The Legion of Superheroes?"  
Oliver:"What about the Justice League?"  
Kara:"That's perfect."  
Roy:"Justice League it is then."

Kara jumped away with a massive smile on her face which made Oliver smile aswell. He tried to hide it but Thea could see it clear as day."

Oliver:"Alright let's get started."

They all went to their own rooms and put their stuff down then went back into the main room and started making plans.


	12. The Start

Nine pm three days later,the team was on their way to the bunker. When they got there they found Oliver sparring with Slade and Ben. They all stood and watched for a while and then Oliver managed to take out Ben and was about to go for Slade aswell but Slade didn't go down and they continued for a few minutes before they decided to make it a tie.

Kara:"How long have you guys been training?"  
Slade:"Three hours. Before that we were out trying to find some assassins."  
Roy:"Any luck?"  
Slade:"None."  
Oliver:"What's the status on colonel Haley?"  
Kara:"She's safe at the DEO."  
Oliver:"We need to keep an eye on her. We have no idea when the League is going to strike."  
Roy:"I can keep an eye on her."  
Mon El:"I'll go with him."  
Oliver:"Alright. Some has to go out on patrol. Barry and Kara are one team and Thea and I will go aswell. J'onn,i need you and Slade to go and talk to Alex. See if she has any information we could use. The rest stay here to train and be backup."

Everyone nodded and went to work. Kara and Barry speeded to downtown while Oliver and Thea got on eachother's motorcycle's and went into the poorer parts of the city.  
It didn't take long before Barry and Kara ran into some criminals but they were dealt with quickly. After that they came across a bank that had been broken into. They started walking towards the enterance when Barry decided to speak up.

Barry:"So what's going on with you and Oliver?"  
Kara:"What? There is nothing going on with us."  
Barry:"Really? Because all the looks that you give him and a lot of the things you say to him tells me otherwise."  
Kara:"Oh Rao,are you going to start this subject aswell?"  
Barry:"I'm not the first?"  
Kara:"No. My sister has been bringing him up in every conversation we've had since he came here."  
Barry:"So i'm not the only one that sees it."  
Kara:"Apparently not."  
Barry:"Aha,so you are admitting that i'm right?"  
Kara:"No,i mean yes or i don't know,maybe?"  
Barry:"How long have you those feelings?"  
Kara:"Well, i guess it started during the nazi invasion and has just kept building since then everytime we'we seen eachother."  
Barry:"So,are you going to ask him out or something?"  
Kara:"What? No i can't. We have to much to deal with."  
Barry:"Well i think you should go for it."

They get inside the bank and run straight into the robbers. Barry uses his superspeed and brings them to the police station and then returns to Kara.

Barry:"Because seriously. The tension between you two is killing me."

Kara rolled her eyes and they went to see if there was anyone in need of help. But Kara was thinking hard about what to do with the Oliver situation.

On the other side of the city,Oliver and Thea just got done busting a weapons deal. They had also gotten a tip that there were some associates of the weapons dealer in an abandoned building close by and were on their way to check it out. They got to the address and Oliver tried to open the door but it was locked so he took a step back and kicked it open. Once they were inside they started to search the building and it didn't take long for them to to find entire rooms filled with weapons and a bunch of thugs protecting them. They fought their way to the top floor where they met a guy sitting inside a room that looked like an office.

Oliver:"Who do you plan on selling these weapons to?"  
Thug:"I don't intend to sell to anyone,Mr Queen."

Oliver gritted his teeth as he connected the dots.

Oliver:"Did the League hire you?"  
Thug:"Well,hire isn't really the right word. Considering that i'm part of the organization."  
Oliver:"Why are you here?"  
Thug:"To kill you."

The thug reached for a button and pressed it and they could hear a ticking sound start.

Oliver:"What is that?"  
Thug:"Ra's tells me that you're a pretty smart guy. You'll figure it out."

Oliver realized that the building was going to explode. So he fired a grappling arrow out the window and grabbed the guy before the three of them flew out the window. And just a couple of seconds after that,the building exploded. Oliver pinned the guy to the ground and knocked him unconscious. They got on their bikes and they were going in the direction of the bunker but then Oliver made a turn.

Thea:"Are we not going to the bunker?"  
Oliver:"Not with him. He could be carrying a tracker."

They went to a junk yard and Oliver grabbed the guy and they headed towards a container.

Thea:"What is this place?"  
Oliver:"For us it's a place to keep prisoners. To him,it's his new home."

Oliver opened the container and revealed that the inside resembled something close to a A.R.G.U.S cell.

Thea:"aren't you afraid that he will escape?"  
Oliver:"This cell is built to hold aliens with the strength of Kara. Plus i have made sure that there is no way for him to escape."

Oliver put the guy down and searched him for anything that he could use to escape then went out and locked the cell and they went back to the bunker. When they got there,Barry and Kara were already back. Oliver looked at the time and realized that they had been gone for a lot longer than expected.

Kara:"There you are. We were getting worried."  
Oliver:"Sorry,We forgot about the time. But we have a guy that works for the League,He is in the cell."

Kara nodded.

Barry:"Well i'm exhausted,i'm going to bed. Goodnight."

Thea left aswell,leaving Oliver and Kara alone.

Kara:"Are you going to bed too?"  
Oliver:"Not yet. I have some injuries that i need to take care of first."  
Kara:"Oh no,how bad?"  
Oliver:"Well, it probably looks worse than i actually is but i took a lot of damage from an explosion."

Oliver removed the top part of his armor,when he inspected it he noticed that there were holes in the back. He then removed the sweater he wore underneath. Kara was shocked at the sight. A large portion of the upper left side of his back was now covered in a massive burn. There were also a few cuts that went across his lower back that were bleeding really bad.

Kara:"Oh my Rao!"

Oliver sat down and grabbed a first aid kit and tried to fix it but it proved to difficult.

Kara:"Here,let me."  
Oliver:"Kara,That's really not necessary."  
Kara:"Yes it is. You're clearly in a lot of pain and even i can't reach all of those places on my own back. So i'm going to help."

While Kara was treating his wounds,she noticed all of the other scars and the burn on his lower back.

Kara:"I can't imagine what this was like."  
Oliver:"I'm sure you have gotten some injuries aswell."  
Kara:"Well yeah. But none this severe,plus i have my healing factor."

She continued to patch him up and while she did it she heard him hiss in pain.

Kara:"Sorry."  
Oliver:"No need to apologize."  
Kara:"Does they hurt? The old scars that is."  
Oliver:"Sometimes. But nothing close when i got them."

Kara lifted her hand and slid a finger across the scars he had on the upper right of his back.

Kara:"What happened here?"  
Oliver:"It was part of my initiation to the Bratva."  
Kara:"Bratva?"  
Oliver:"Russian mob."  
Kara:"Why would you join the russian mob?"  
Oliver:"Because i made a promise. And to fulfill it i had to join them in order to get to the person i needed."

Next she put her finger on medium sized wound right by his shoulder blade.

Kara:"What about this one?"  
Oliver:"During my first year as a vigilante,i fought this guy called Malcolm Merlyn and in order to beat him i had to drive an arrow through myself to get to him."

Next she saw a long and thin scar on the middle of his back.

Kara:"Is this the one from your fight with Ra's on your earth?"  
Oliver:"Yes."

Kara's eyes were filled with tears.

Kara:"Oliver i...i'm sorry."  
Oliver:"Don't be. This is just the price i pay for what i do."

Kara was surprised at that response. She didn't understand how he could justify these injuries so easily.

Oliver:"Are you finished patching me up?"  
Kara:"Uhm yeah,yeah i am."

Oliver got up and put on his clothes again.

Kara:"So uh,i guess i'm going to bed now. I'll see you tomorrow."  
Oliver:"Alright,goodnight."  
Kara:"Goodnight."

Oliver sat down and started typing on the computer and Kara had barely made it to the stairs when she decided to turn around and speak again.

Kara:"Oliver?"  
Oliver:"Yeah?"  
Kara:"Uhm this might seem kinda strange but do you want to maybe come back to my place?"  
Oliver:"Why? Is there a problem?"  
Kara:"Uhm no i just figured maybe we could get some food and just hang out. If you want of course."

Oliver looked at her a bit puzzled. Kara was screaming at herself on the inside for doing this and was preparing to get turned down.

Oliver:"Yeah sure,i could use some food. I just have to change clothes real quick. "  
Kara:"Yeah of course."

Oliver went and changed and then they went and got some food and headed for Kara's place.


	13. First Date And First Night Together

They got to Kara's apartment and they sat down on the couch. They started to eat and talk about a bunch of things like stories from before they became superheroes.

Kara:"Why did you chose to use a bow?"  
Oliver:"Well,i didn't really chose to. It was just the weapon i had available most of the time."  
Kara:"No guns?"  
Oliver:"Well yes guns aswell but i didn't have access to them as much. But i'm capable of using more weapons than just a bow."  
Kara:"Like what?"  
Oliver:"Anything really. Bo staff,sword,guns,knives etc."  
Kara:"Who taught you?"  
Oliver:"A lot of different people. Including Slade,but the first person to train my was Yao Fei."  
Kara:"Who is Yao Fei?"  
Oliver:"Yao Fei was a general in the Chinese military,who was banished to Lian Yu after the army massacred a large number of people and they needed someone to pin the blame on."  
Kara:"Did he give you any of those scars?"  
Oliver:"One of them."  
Kara:"Who else trained you?"  
Oliver:"Well there was Shado,who was Yao Fei's daughter and then there was Slade. Those are atleast the most prominent ones."  
Kara:"Is Slade an archer?"  
Oliver:"No,he trained me in hand to hand combat and a lot of other weapons like guns and sticks."  
Kara:"Sticks?"  
Oliver:"Yeah, like batons and stuff."

Kara smiled and then she flew away at superspeed and in just a couple of seconds,she had returned with some of the weapons from the bunker including 4 sticks and Oliver's bow and arrows.

Kara:"Would you mind showing me some tricks?"

Oliver smiled and gave a small laugh.

Oliver:"Yeah,sure."

He got up and grabbed two sticks and started to show her how to use them. They were sparring for a few minutes and Kara was giggling and smiling the whole time which caused Oliver to do the same. When they were done with the sticks,Kara walked over to the bow and picked it up.

Kara:"It can't possibly be that difficult to use one of these."  
Oliver:"Why don't you try it?"

Kara smiled and grabbed an arrow from the quiver and aimed it at a wall.

Oliver:"Sure you wanna do that?"  
Kara:"Don't worry about it."

She releases the arrow but she accidentally hit a vase instead. Kara frowned.

Kara:"How did i miss?"  
Oliver:"Well first of all,your form is all wrong."  
Kara:"How so?"

Oliver walked over to her and gave her another arrow. She aimed it at the same spot again but before she fired,Oliver stood behind her and changed the position of her shoulder and raised the bow so she held it properly.

Oliver:"Okay,take your time and make sure that you hold the bow steady."

Kara stood there for a couple of seconds then released the arrow and this time it hit right where she wanted it to. When she hit she immediately started to jump in exitement.

Kara:"I hit!"  
Oliver:"Indeed you did."  
Kara:"What next?"

Oliver walked over to the kitchen and grabbed an apple and put it on a table right infront of the same wall.

Oliver:"Hit this."  
Kara:"What? No one can hit that. It's impossible."

Oliver smiled then grabbed the apple and walked over to Kara and grabbed the bow and an arrow then turned around. He threw the apple in the air then he shot the apple and the arrow and apple flew right into the arrow that Kara had shot earlier.  
Kara looked at it in shock. Oliver just turned to her and smiled.

Kara:"How on earth did you do that?"

Oliver went over and pulled the arrows and the apple of the wall and put it on the kitchen counter then turned to Kara again.

Oliver:"My form was just right."

Oliver then walked over to her and gave her the bow and another arrow. He then went and stood right infront of the wall.

Kara:"What are you doing?"  
Oliver:"I'm giving you a bigger target."  
Kara:"Are you crazy? You'll get hurt."  
Oliver:"No i won't. Trust me."

Kara looked at him with a bit of a worried look but eventually aimed the arrow at him. But right before she fired,she decided to lower it again.

Kara:"I don't know if i can do this Oliver."  
Oliver:"Yes you can,you are doing good so far. Better than when i first started."

Kara took a deep breath and aimed the arrow again and this time she fired it and then prepared for the worst. But before Oliver was hit by the arrow,he lifted his arm and catched it just a couple of inches from his chest. Kara immediately went over to see if he had cut his hand or something but he didn't have a scratch.

Kara:"Okay,are you sure you don't have any superspeed?"  
Oliver:"Yup,just a bit more than ten years of training."

Kara grabbed the arrow and put her head on his chest and laughed nervously.

Kara:"That scared the crap out of me."  
Oliver:"Sorry. But it was fun right?"  
Kara:"Yeah,yeah it was."

She then realized that she was basically supporting her entire weight on his chest and quickly pulled back a little.

Kara:"Sorry."  
Oliver:"It's okay."

By now their faces were just inches apart and Kara was getting nervous and her heart started to beat faster. She used her hearing to listen to Oliver's heartbeat which was also beating faster. Kara was wondering if she should take the chance and go in for a kiss but Oliver beat her too it and leaned in and kissed her.  
Kara was surprised but really happy aswell. But then he pulled back and looked down on her.

Oliver:"Sorry,i don't know what came over me."  
Kara:"It's okay."

Kara pulled him back in and they made out for a bit before Oliver picked her up and carried her to the bedroom.

The morning after,Kara woke up and immediately felt an arm around her. She looked up and saw Oliver was still asleep. She smiled then laid her head back on his chest. After laying there for a while she noticed some bruises that he didn't have in the bunker last night and was wondering what had happened. She then put two and two together and realized that it had come from her during the night. She started to feel really bad and soon after,Oliver woke up. He looked down and found Kara looking at him with a frown.

Oliver:"Good morning. Is everything okay?"  
Kara:"Your bruises,i caused them didn't i?"

Oliver looked down and saw them.

Oliver:"I'm sure it's just from when we were out on patrol."  
Kara:"You didn't have them at the bunker."

Oliver was going to respond but he couldn't come up with something so Kara spoke again.

Kara:"I'm so sorry Oliver. I should have told you that this was something that could potentially happen."  
Oliver:"Kara you have nothing to apologize for. I figured that it could be a possibility but i didn't want you to feel bad. Besides i've been through a lot worse."

Kara frowned and was about to respond but Oliver's phone rang and he picked it up. Oliver saw that it was Barry so he answered the call and put it on speaker.

Oliver:"Yeah?"  
Barry:"Hey,We might have a lead on the League and we need everyone to come down here."  
Oliver:"Alright i'll be right there."  
Barry:"Alright,see ya."

He hung up the phone and they both got up to get dressed.

Kara:"By the way,are we going to be doing this again?"  
Oliver:"If you want. I would like to atleast."  
Kara:"So do i."

She walked over to him and kissed him and then they went to the bunker.


	14. The Party

When Oliver and Kara arrived at the bunker,they found the entire team standing around a monitor.

Oliver:"What's up?"  
Barry:"Last night,Slade and Ben decided to have a chat with that guy you captured."  
Oliver:"And?"  
Barry:"He said that the League is planning to attack some gala that is being held a LexCorp tonight."  
Thea:"What's the plan?"  
Kara:"James and i can speak to Lena. She is hosting the gala so maybe we could get some people on the inside as scouts."  
Ben:"And who will that be?"  
Barry:"Oliver and Kara should go."  
James:"Lena has already asked me to go with her."  
Oliver:"Okay,then James,Kara and I will go in as scouts. The rest will be on standby until the League attacks. Slade will be in charge of coming up with a plan of attack."

They all nodded. Kara and James went to talk to Lena. Oliver decided to go and take a look at his wounds. He took off his shirt and the bandages. When took a look at his wounds and they looked fine,atleast nothing infected.

Barry:"That doesn't look to good."

Oliver looked back and saw Barry in the doorway.

Oliver:"It's fine."  
Barry:"You sure?"  
Oliver:"Yeah. Right now we just need to focus on the mission."

Barry walked up besides him.

Barry:"Where did you go last night?"  
Oliver:"i decided to go out for a while."  
Barry:"Doing what?"  
Oliver:"I just got some food and went for a walk."  
Barry:"The entire night?"

Oliver looked over at him with a look that told him to knock it off.

Barry:"Fine. If you don't want to say anything then i'm not going to force you."  
Oliver:"Thanks."

Barry walked over to the door and stopped.

Barry:"Although,it's kinda suspicious that you and Kara arrived at the exact same time even tho i never called her."

Oliver was about to respond but Barry was already gone.

A few hours later Oliver was sitting in the main room of the bunker and preparing his equipment for the night. While he was doing that,Kara came walking down the stairs.

Kara:"Hey,what are you doing?"  
Oliver:"Preparing for tonight."  
Kara:"You realize that they will probably not be to happy if you show up in your green suit right?"

Oliver chuckled and looked up at her.

Oliver:"Just a few tools in case things go bad. I'll still be wearing a regular suit."

Kara walked over to table and picked up a bow that was on the table.

Kara:"How do you plan on getting a bow in there?"  
Oliver:"It's the same one that i used when the nazis attacked at Barry and Iris wedding."

Kara then picked up one of those small arrows that he always had with him in the field.

Kara:"How do you use these on that bow exactly?"  
Oliver:"They can be extended to a regular sized arrow."  
Kara:"That's neat."  
Oliver:"I guess the meeting with Lena went good?"  
Kara:"Yup. We are going to the LexCorp gala tonight at 10."  
Oliver:"Great."  
Kara:"If you're going to bring that stuff then you should get something to hide your face with aswell."  
Oliver:"Already got it covered."

Oliver opened a drawer and pulled out a black ballistic mask.

Kara:"Well,it looks like you've thought of everything."  
Oliver:"Pretty much."

He put down the final arrow that he was preparing and turned to her.

Oliver:"So what would you suggest that we do until we go to the gala?"  
Kara:"Ice cream."  
Oliver:"What?"  
Kara:"Yeah,ice cream. I really want some."  
Oliver:"Alright then maybe we should go and get some."  
Kara:"Yay!"

They went downtown and went to Kara's favorite ice cream shop and bought some.  
They went out on the street and started walking.

Oliver:"It's good."  
Kara:"Just good? c'mon,this is like the best ice cream in the city."  
Oliver:"Alright,it's pretty good. Atleast better than most the stuff we have in Star City."

Kara giggled then leaned into his shoulder which he then responded with putting his arm around her. Kara looked up at Oliver and smiled then looked down on Oliver's ice cream.

Kara:"I don't get why you went with mint chocolate chip when they had rocky road and cookies and cream."  
Oliver:"Have you ever tried mint chocolate chip before?"  
Kara:"I mean...uhm no."  
Oliver:"Well you should try it."

Right after finishing that sentence,Oliver pushed the ice cream in Kara's face and she ended up with a bit on her nose and around her mouth and on her lips. Kara looked at him in shock as he laughed.

Kara:"Oh you are so going to pay for that."

Oliver couldn't respond to her comment,he just continued to laugh which caused Kara to laugh aswell. Finally Oliver stopped laughing so hard and responded.

Oliver:"Is that so?"  
Kara:"Oh absolutely. That's a promise."  
Oliver:"Well you're welcome to try Ms Danvers."  
Kara:"Oh i will. But now i have to clean this off."  
Oliver:"Here,i've got you."

He takes a finger and wipes off the ice cream that got on her nose. Then he did the same around her mouth and then he leaned down and kissed her to clean up the rest. This caused Kara to giggle.

Kara:"I have to say,it's kinda strange to see you like this."  
Oliver:"Like what?"  
Kara:"Smiling so much and joking around like this."  
Oliver:"What can i say. I had a good night."

Kara scoffed a bit.

Kara:"What does this mean for us by the way?"  
Oliver:"What do you mean?"  
Kara:"I mean like are we like a couple now or are we just going to be doing this while you're here or what?"  
Oliver:"I personally think the first one sounds best."  
Kara:"Me too."  
Oliver:"Then i guess it's decided."

Kara just smiled then looked at her watch.

Kara:"We should get back to my place."  
Oliver:"Really? The gala doesn't start for like another 9 hours."  
Kara:"This isn't really related to the mission."

Oliver quickly got where she was going with that.

Oliver:"Oh yes,of course. Let's go."

Kara smiled and the found an ally where they could fly back to the apartment.  
An hour before the gala started,Oliver and Kara were getting ready to go to the bunker to talk with the rest of the team. Oliver was ready to go and Kara was still getting ready.

Oliver:"You know,it always surprises me that even with superspeed both you and Barry always use so much time."  
Kara:"Well sometimes,it's better to take your time."  
Oliver:"If you say so."

Oliver was sitting on his phone when Kara finally came out from the bathroom. He looked up and saw her in a long blue dress with short sleeves and an open back.

Oliver:"Wow."  
Kara:"Does it look okay?"  
Oliver:"Uhm,yeah it looks great."

Kara smiled at him then went over to a mirror and took a look for herself.

Kara:"Alright,are we ready?"  
Oliver:"Yup,just need to go to the bunker and pick up my stuff."  
Kara:"Let's go then."

Kara grabbed Oliver and flew them to the bunker. When they got there,Slade filled them in on the plan while Oliver was gathering all his equipment.

Barry:"We will keep you posted if anything happens."  
Kara:"Great. Are we ready then?"  
Oliver:"Yeah."  
Kara:"Alright let's go."

They went to LexCorp and approached the building. Kara looked around and saw James and Lena standing a bit outside the crowd talking to eachother. Kara grabbed Oliver's hand and they went over.

Kara:"Hey guys."  
Lena:"Hi Kara."

Kara went and hugged both of them while Oliver stood behind her.

Lena:"And this must be the guy you talked about."

Oliver smiled and stepped forward and extended his hand.

Oliver:"Hi,i'm Oliver Queen."  
Lena:"Lena Luthor."

They shook hands.

James:"Why don't we let the ladies have a moment,c'mon weee can go and get some drinks."  
Oliver:"Sounds like a plan."

Before they left,Oliver turned to Lena.

Oliver:"It was a pleasure to meet you Ms Luthor."  
Lena:"Likewise."

The guys went inside and left Lena and Kara alone.

Lena:"My god."  
Kara:"What?"  
Lena:"He's gorgeous."

Kara looked down and blushed.

Kara:"Yeah,i guess he is."  
Lena:"What's going on with you two?"  
Kara:"Well we officially got into a relationship today."  
Lena:"Congratulations."  
Kara:"Thank you."  
Lena:"When did you meet anyways? You have never talked about him."  
Kara:"We met back in 2016. And i never talked about him because for a long time there wasn't really anything to talk about."  
Lena:"I wouldn't exactly call a guy like that "nothing to talk about."

On the inside of the building,Oliver and James were by the bar and having a drink.

Oliver:"We really shouldn't be drinking while we're on a mission."  
James:"Don't worry about it man. If anything happens,we will have people more powerful than either of us handling it."  
Oliver:"Yeah i guess you're right."

Oliver felt a tap on his shoulder and looked around and found Kara and Lena.

Kara:"What are you guys talking about?"  
James:"Nothing particularly interesting."  
Lena:"Let's find a table."

They nodded and they went and sat down at a table by the windows. They sat there and talked for a while but eventually Lena was called to talk to some of the other guests. Oliver reached for his phone and called Barry.

Oliver:"Barry,how are we doing?"  
Barry:"Everything looks fine."

Oliver looks up behind James and he sees a guy that was staring at them but when Oliver looked at him he started walking away.

Oliver:"Alright. Keep us posted."

Oliver hung up and stood up.

Kara:"What is it?"  
Oliver:"There was a guy staring at us. I'll go and check it out."  
Kara:"Want us to come with you?"  
Oliver:"No i need you both to stay here in case something happens."

Kara nodded and Oliver walked away. He found the guy and saw that he was walking downstairs and Oliver decided to follow him. They went a few floors down until they got to one that didn't have any other people on it. The guy then opened a door and walked into a pitch dark room. Oliver stayed outside and tried to figure out what was going on but he couldn't hear anything so he decided to walk in. Just a few seconds after he walked in,he heard a click and then he could suddenly not hear anything. He got his bow and an arrow and aimed it around but he couldn't see anything.  
Suddenly he felt a sharp pain on his back. He moved his hand to where it hurt and when he looked at his hand it was completely red. He continue to look around to try and find someone but he wasn't able to. Soon after he managed to see a blur go past him before he felt another sharp pain,this time going across his stomach.

Oliver then grabbed a EMP arrow and shot it on the ground which caused whatever device the guy was using to fail and now Oliver could hear clear as day. Next he shot a arrow on the ground and the arrow started to glow which allowed Oliver to see the guy. Oliver then shot an arrow straight at him and it ended up in his chest and he fell down.  
The lights in the room then turned on and when Oliver looked up he saw non other than Ra's Al Ghul himself. He was wearing an exact version of the Deathstroke suit that Slade from earth 1 wore except this suit was black and grey instead of black and orange.

Slade:"Well done kid."  
Oliver:"Why are you here?"  
Slade:"We have some targets in the building."  
Oliver:"You said that your only target was colonel Haley."  
Slade:"There has been a change of plans."

Oliver decided to charge at him but Slade just blocked his attacks while landing multiple punches. After about 10 minutes of not landing a single punch,Oliver decided to step back and shot at Slade but the arrows just bounced off him. Slade then pulled out his sword and they started to fight but the fight didn't last very long as just a few seconds after it begun,Slade had already cut Oliver multiple times and ended up stabbing Oliver in the chest.  
Oliver fell to his knee and looked up.

Slade:"Sorry kid. But i can't let you stand in my way."

Slade pulled the sword out and Oliver fell unconscious on the floor.  
Meanwhile Kara and James were talking with Lena and having a good time. Kara however started to get a bit worried as Oliver hadn't returned yet.

Lena:"Are you okay?"  
Kara:"Uhm yeah i'm just a bit exhausted. Parties aren't exactly my thing normally."  
Lena:"Well maybe you should go out and get some fresh air then?"  
Kara:"Yeah i think that's a good idea."

Kara walked away and was on her way out when suddenly the the windows all shattered. Suddenly the room was filled with assassins and Kara immediately called Barry and told him and the team arrived soon enough.  
Kara was then approached by Thea and Slade.

Slade:"Where is Oliver?"  
Kara:"He went to check something out but he hasn't returned."  
Slade:"We should go and check on him."

They went down the stairs and Kara tried to use her superhearing and x ray vision but couldn't find him anywhere. When they got to the floor that Oliver followed the assassin to,they searched it and quickly found the room that Oliver had been in but they only found some of the arrows that Oliver had fired aswell as a pool of blood on the floor.

Thea:"Oliver was clearly here but where did he go?"  
Kara:"I don't know,but i couldn't hear anything going on down here."  
Slade:"Perhaps the League has some form of technology that can mess with your hearing."

Slade decided to get a sample of the blood on the floor.

Thea:"Why are you taking samples?"  
Slade:"So we can find out who's blood it is."  
Kara:"Do you think it's Oliver's?"  
Slade:"I think we all need to prepare for the worst."

When they got back up to where the party was,they found that all the assassins were gone and that a large number of people had gathered around something. Kara walked through the crowd and found James trying to help Lena who was unconscious on the floor. Kara's heart sank as she went to try and help and soon after Mon El showed up and took Lena to the hospital.

Slade:"We need to get back to the bunker."

Kara nodded and everyone went back to the bunker and they started to test the blood to see who it belonged to. When they got the results they found that it was indeed Oliver's blood.

Barry:"What happened?"  
Kara:"I don't know. He said that there was a guy that looked suspicious and he decided to follow him and then he just vanished."  
Barry:"Alright we need to find him."

Every person with superspeed went out to look for him but ended up with nothing.


	15. Purgatory

The next few days Kara spent looking for Oliver but she couldn't find any trace of him. One day she got back to the bunker and just found Barry.

Barry:"It's about time you got back."  
Kara:"Yeah well,it's a large city."  
Barry:"Do you need to talk?"  
Kara:"What is there to talk about? I'm just worried."  
Barry:"Yes but flying around the city everyday to find someone even when you haven't found a single thing that could help locate him."  
Kara:"I know it's just that,i brought him here and now he's gone."  
Barry:"Are you sure that's what's bothering you?"  
Kara:"Yeah what else would it be?"  
Barry:"Kara please. I know how you felt about him and if i were to guess,there was probably something that happened between you two."

Kara's eyes were filled with tears and her cheeks were red.

Kara:"How could you tell?"  
Barry:"CSI remember."

Kara looked down and scoffed and Barry did the same.

Barry:"Listen,we will get him back. Trust me,Oliver is a lot tougher than you might think."  
Kara:"And what if we don't get him back?"  
Barry:"Then we will at the very least avenge him."

Later that night Kara went back to her apartment and tried to get her mind off what was going on but she couldn't. Suddenly she heard a knock on the door and then Alex walked in.

Alex:"Hey."  
Kara:"Hey Alex."

Kara tried to wipe away the tears without getting noticed but Alex saw it.

Alex:"Is everything alright?"  
Kara:"Yeah. Everything is great."  
Alex:"Alright that is possibly the worst attempt at lying i have ever heard. What's up?

Alex sat down next to Kara and wiped away a tear.

Kara:"Uhm do you remember that guy that was staying here?"  
Alex:"Oliver? Yeah why?"  
Kara:"Well,some things happened and we actually ended up becoming more than friends."  
Alex:"I thought that would make you happy."  
Kara:"It did. I was really happy,until the gala at LexCorp."  
Alex:"What happened? Did he break up with you? Because i could go and do something similar to him."  
Kara:"No,no nothing like that happened."  
Alex:"Then what?"  
Kara:"In the attack he disappeared. And he hasn't come back and i'm starting to get worried."  
Alex:"Oh no. I'm so sorry Kara."

Alex leaned in and hugged her.

Alex:"Listen,i'm sure that he is fine."  
Kara:"I hope so."  
Alex:"How long had you tow been together?"  
Kara:"Just a day."  
Alex:"Maybe i could get Supergirl and her new friends to go and search for him?"  
Kara:"No,i'm sure they all have more important things to worry about."  
Alex:"Are you sure?"  
Kara:"Yeah it's just that,i miss him. I miss him a lot."  
Alex:"I know."

Kara then laid down on Alex's lap and they spent the night talking.  
Meanwhile in an unknown location,Oliver is just waking up. When he open his eyes the first thing that he sees is a sealing made of stone. He starts to look around and in the corner of the room he sees Slade.

Oliver:"Where am i?"  
Slade:"Purgatory."  
Oliver:"What?"  
Slade:"After i became Ra's. I decided that the League would need a place to keep our prisoners and i thought,what better place than where i was once a prisoner myself."  
Oliver:"You brought me to Lian Yu."  
Slade:"Correct. I have made a few improvements since we were here."  
Oliver:"Slade please just let me go."  
Slade:"I'm afraid that i can't do that. I can't let you get in the way of the League."  
Oliver:"Slade please. I need to leave and get back to my son."  
Slade:"Your son?"  
Oliver:"His name is William. Please i'm all that he has left."

Slade hesitated for a bit but eventually went over and stood by Oliver's side.

Slade:"I'm sorry kid."

Slade started walking and Oliver got up and tried to run after him but once he got out of what appeared to be a cell he tripped on a stone and fell down a flight of stairs. When he landed he could hear a clear and audible crack in his back.  
When he looked up he could just see a blue sky surrounded by stone walls. He immediately fell back down and passed out.  
A few hours later he woke up in the bed again and this time when he looked up and saw two people in the corner. He tried to speak but felt a sharp pain in his back and started to cough. One of the people turned around and rushed to him.  
Oliver looked at the person and quickly saw that the person was Shado.

Shado:"Try not to move."  
Oliver:"Shado?"  
Shado:"Uhm yeah? How do you know my name?"  
Oliver:"What is happening?"  
Shado:"You fell and in the process you broke your back."

Oliver looked over and looked at the other person. This person was wearing a hood identical to the one he had used himself when he first got back to Star City.

Oliver:"Yao Fei?"

The person turned around and it was indeed Yao Fei.

Shado:"How do you know our names?"  
Oliver:"It's a long story."  
Shado:"We've got plenty of time."  
Oliver:"Uhm okay well i,i used to be trapped on this very island with bot of you."  
Shado:"I think you might have us mixed with someone else."  
Oliver:"No i don't. The thing is that i am from a different earth. And that's where i met you."  
Shado:"Fine don't tell us the truth then."  
Oliver:"I am."  
Yao Fei:"Now is not the time for this. We need to fix his back."

Shadow got up and grabbed a rope which she had tied to the sealing.

Shado:"Bring him over here."

Yao Fei got up and grabbed Oliver and helped him over to the rope which Shado then bound around his chest. When the rope was ready Shado and Yao Fei pulled on the rope which made Oliver stand up a little. Oliver was not ready for it so he screamed like crazy because of the pain.  
Next Yao Fei ripped Oliver's shirt open and examined his back.

Yao Fei:"There is a vertebra protruding from your back."  
Shado:"It has to bee put back."

Yao Fei then took a step back and punched Oliver in the back. Making him scream even more.

Yao Fei:"You will stay like this until you can stand."

They both left the room.


	16. Gathering Equipment

For the next five months Oliver worked to recover and to get out of the prison. At this point his back had healed. He had told Shado and Yao Fei the story of what happened on his earth and how he ended up in the prison.  
One day Oliver walked out of his cell with Shado.

Oliver:"Where are we going?"  
Shado:"To the lowest level."  
Oliver:"What's there?"  
Shado:"With some luck,your ticket out of here."

They went down and when they got there they saw a bunch of wooden crates and different weapons and equipment in one of the corners. In the middle of the room there was a pretty big circle drawn on the floor and inside there were two guy fighting with a large crowd of people around them.

Oliver:"What's this?"  
Shado:"It's a fight club. All of that stuff in the corner are things that certain people own and if you want it then you will have to fight them and win."  
Oliver:"And how do i win?"  
Shado:"It's a one on one fight to the death."  
Oliver:"Of course it is."  
Shado:"You are allowed to take a look and see if there is anything that you want."

Oliver walked over to the equipment and looked around. It didn't take long for him to notice a box that looked very similar to the one he returned from the island with back on his earth.

Oliver:"What's that?"  
Shado:"It belonged to a member of a group that was captured and put down here. One of the most lethal groups on the planet."  
Oliver:"Who are they?"  
Shado:"They were called the League of Shadows. They were a group of assassins that stood against Ra's and his followers."  
Oliver:"If they were so lethal,what happened to them?"  
Shado:"Some died from age. Others from disease. Only one is still alive."  
Oliver:"Who?"  
Shado:"My father."  
Oliver:"And who did this one belong to?"  
Shado:"It belonged to a man that was a soldier in the United States army. His name was John Diggle."

Oliver turned to Shado with a expression of shock.

Oliver:"How did he die?"  
Shado:"When the group was sent down here,John was badly injured. He didn't make it."  
Oliver:"Is his equipment in there?"  
Shado:"Yes. There is a bow and arrows. Maybe some Herbs and of course his suit."  
Oliver:"Who will i have to fight in order to get it?"  
Shado:"He calls himself Prometheus."  
Oliver:"Adrian Chase."  
Shado:"How do you know?"  
Oliver:"I met him on my earth. Is there anything i should know about him?"  
Shado:"No one really knows who he is. There are just rumours."  
Oliver:"Like what?"  
Shado:"Some say he is an exiled member of the League of Assassins that was put here because he was to ruthless for the League. Others say he is the son of the previous Ra's Al Ghul."  
Oliver:"I need that box."  
Shado:"How is it going to help you get out?"  
Oliver:"I work better with a bow. Plus we could use it to get all three of us out."  
Shado:"The three of us?"  
Oliver:"Yes. I am not leaving you and Yao Fei."

Shado was about to argue but she could see that there was no talking him out of this.

Shado:"Alright then. We need to set up the fight."  
Oliver:"How do we do that?"  
Shado:"Go over to the ring and challenge him."

Oliver walked over and when the fight was over he yelled out.

Oliver:"I challenge Prometheus to a fight to the death!"

The entire prison went from being full with cheering and yelling to being completely silent. Everyone was staring at Oliver but he refused to back down.

Oliver:"I know you heard me Adrian. Come out here and fight me."

Suddenly on the floor above they could hear footsteps. When the footsteps reached the stairs pretty much everyone moved out of the way so Oliver stood and faced the stairs. The footsteps got louder and louder and eventually non other than Adrian Chase stood in front of him.

Adrian:"Well well well. Looks like the new guy finally decided to step outside his cell."  
Oliver:"I'm not interested in talking. Let's get this over with."  
Adrian:"Very well."

They went into the circle at opposite ends. When the fight started both of them charged right at eachother. Oliver was the first to land a punch but was soon met with one in return. When he saw Adrian's fist going for him again he grabbed it and kicked Adrian's leg so he would fall down and then he twisted his arm. He was about to try and break it when Adrian managed to get away and land a kick to Oliver's chest which made him fall back. Adrian was walking towards Oliver but before he could do anything,Oliver swept his leg out from underneath him and got him in a headlock. Adrian then elbowed Oliver's chest over and over until Oliver finally let go. They were both quick to get up but now they were both keeping their distance. It had already become clear that Oliver was the better fighter but Adrian was far more brutal which allowed him to keep up with Oliver.

Adrian:"I must say i'm impressed. You have lasted longer than most."  
Oliver:"I already told you. I'm not here to have a conversation."  
Adrian:"Have we met before? Because it seems like you are not to fond of me."  
Oliver:"No we haven't but i can just tell that i don't like you much."  
Adrian:"Then how do you know my name?"

Oliver didn't bother to answer the question and instead just move closer to Adrian and attacked. Adrian managed to block some of the attacks but was hit many times. Adrian then rolled out of the way and started attacking Oliver with everything he had. Oliver was doing okay until he was hit in the face and then kicked to the ground. Adrian then walked over and put his foot on Oliver's throat.

Adrian:"You should be proud. Not only have you lasted longer than anyone i've fought but you also had the courage to fight me."

Oliver tried to break away but he wasn't able to.

Adrian:"It's kinda sad that i have to do this. I think we could've had a lot of fun."

Adrian then raised his foot and was about to kick Oliver but when he lifted the foot,Oliver immediately rolled away and stood up. He then charged at Adrian and pinned him to the ground and started to punch him in the face over and over again. He then grabbed his head and got him in a headlock and this time made sure that there was no way to get out.

Oliver:"I'm sorry for doing this. But i need to get out of here so i can finish what i started."

Oliver then squeezed on Adrian's neck until he heard a crack. When he let go Adrian fell to the floor. And this time he wouldn't get up.  
Oliver then walked over to Shado and everyone was getting out of his way in complete silence. Oliver grabbed the box and carried it up to his cell. When he got there he put the crate on a table and he opened it. And inside was a quiver filled with arrows and a bow very similar to the one he himself got from Talia Al Ghul. Under the weapons he found a hood and a suit identical to the ones he had. Aswell as some Flechette's and a scabbard with a chokuto in it.

Oliver:"I have to say. It isn't what i was expecting."  
Shado:"Well the League of Shadows didn't exactly have the same resources as the League of Assassins."  
Oliver:"Why didn't Slade leave my things here?"  
Shado:"Because the equipment you had was better than most assassins in his ranks."  
Oliver:"Okay but now we have to find a way to get out."  
Shado:"I think that might have to wait."  
Oliver:"Why?"  
Shado:"Prometheus had a lot of followers down here. They aren't going to take his death lightly."  
Oliver:"Then we will deal with them when they come. Right now we need to make plans."

Meanwhile in National City things were going very wrong. The League had launched a full on war in the streets. The Justice League had been working non stop to fight off the assassins but they just kept coming and they had weapons capable of fighting off pretty much every super powered person. One day they were all fighting with a large group of assassins that were attacking the DEO.

Mon El:"These guys don't stop do they."  
Kara:"They have been launching attacks almost non stop since they showed up."  
Barry:"The League clearly has quite a bit of man power. I mean they are all over the city."

The team was scattered all around the city but they still didn't have enough to go around so they had to team up with the DEO and a few other alien groups in the city. The fight had been going on for almost a full day and they could see that the League's numbers are starting to disappear so they were making a final push to get them away. Eventually they succeeded and went inside the DEO to talk to Alex.

Slade:"The League is in full retreat."  
Alex:"Great. We will send teams out to see if we can capture a few."

Alex walked away and they went back to the bunker.

Barry:"Are we getting any reinforcements?"  
Thea:"No. The legends and everyone else on earth 1 is far to busy at the moment."  
Ben:"So we're on our own."  
Roy:"Pretty much."  
Kara:"Don't worry. When Oliver get's back i'm sure he will have a plan."

Everyone started looking at eachother in a weird way.

Barry:"Kara could i talk to you in private?"  
Kara:"Sure."

They walked into a empty room and Barry sat down on a chair.

Barry:"Kara,it's been five months since the attack."  
Kara:"Yeah i know."  
Barry:"Then maybe it's time to consider the possibility that Oliver is gone."  
Kara:"C'mon he has been gone before."  
Barry:"Yes. But not for this long."

Kara started to tear up and sat down aswell.

Kara:"I thought you said that he was tougher than most people."  
Barry:"That's true. But at the end of the day he is still just a human."  
Kara:"I can't just stop believing that he will come back."  
Barry:"I know it's hard,it's hard for all of us. But at some point we have to look at the evidence and admit that it doesn't look good."

Kara was going to respond but instead she just nodded and sank back in the chair. Barry realized that she needed to be alone so he stood up and left.


	17. Prison Break

The next few days were filled with a lot of fighting. Adrian Chase's friends were going after Oliver non stop and now Oliver,Shado and Yao Fei had figure out how to get out of the prison with all of these people coming after them. One day they were in Oliver's cell and discussing a plan.

Oliver:"Does the League ever visit the prison?"  
Shado:"Not very often but they show up with food and water supplies every now and then."  
Oliver:"When will be the next time?"  
Shado:"Well they were just here a few weeks before you showed up so in about 5 months."  
Oliver:"How come there is so little food and water then?"  
Shado:"They want us to fight for the little resources we have."  
Oliver:"So how do we get out?"  
Shado:"Well getting out is easy enough. Atleast it would be if we didn't have people who are looking to kill us down here."  
Oliver:"So we just have to take them out and then we should be in the clear."  
Shado:"Easier said than done. Adrian made a lot of friends down here. Almost all of which are very loyal to him even now."  
Oliver:"Is there anyone that didn't like him that much?"  
Shado:"There is a group. I can go and check."  
Oliver:"Alright."

Shado left and went to talk to the group. Oliver sat down and tried to get some rest but not long after there were five guys standing at his door.

Oliver:"What do you want?"  
Prisoner:"You killed Adrian Chase."  
Oliver:"Yeah."  
Prisoner:"We don't appreciate that."

The guy stepped inside the cell and Oliver looked over at Yao Fei.

Oliver:"You should probably go and get Shado. This could end very badly."

Yao Fei nodded and left. Oliver stood up and looked at the guy.

Prisoner:"I suppose you know why we are here."  
Oliver:"Yeah i have an idea."

The guy took a few steps back and tried to punch Oliver but the hit was blocked. Oliver then grabbed him and threw him to the floor and knocked him out. He then got up and grabbed his bow and knocked out another one but was then kicked to the floor. All of the men immediately started to kick Oliver while he was down but eventually Oliver kicked one guy to the floor and got up quickly and took out the two others with ease. He grabbed his stuff and ran out of the cell where he ran into Shado and Yao Fei.

Oliver:"I think it might be time to leave."  
Shado:"We have to climb the wall. It will be difficult when we have people that will be trying to get us down."  
Oliver:"You two start climbing. I will keep them busy."

Shado nodded and they ran to the wall and started climbing while Oliver went around and took down the attackers. When Oliver ran out of arrows he looked up at the wall and saw that Shado and Yao Fei was so far up that they wouldn't be hit by any attacks so he ran over to the wall himself and started climbing aswell. Shado looked down and saw that a guy was catching up with Oliver.

Shado:"Watch out!"

Oliver looked down and saw the guy and tried to climb faster but the guy grabbed onto Oliver's leg. Oliver then started to kick the guy and he fell down. Oliver kept making his way up and eventually they were out.

Oliver:"That was easier than expected."  
Shado:"Well getting out of the pit was always the easy part. Getting off the island however is a different story."  
Oliver:"What do you mean by that?"  
Shado:"The only way off the island is a plane over at the airfield but it is guarded by about 30 assassins including one of Ra's very best men."  
Oliver:"So do you have a plan?"  
Shado:"My father and i will take care of the assassins but you need to take care of the Dark Archer."  
Oliver:"The Dark Archer?"  
Shado:"Do you know him too?"  
Oliver:"Kinda. It's a long story."  
Shado:"Of course it is."  
Oliver:"Alright i'll take care of him."

Shado nodded and they made their way towards the airfield. When they got there they could see the plane aswell as a lot of guards.

Oliver:"You guys wanna start?"  
Shado:"We need to identify the Dark Archer first."  
Dark Archer:"I think you will find it easier than you would have thought."

They look back and see a man dressed in an assassin outfit.

Oliver:"Alright you guys can go now."

They got up and left.

Oliver:"Listen Malcolm just leave us alone please."

The man just stared at Oliver and finally decided to speak.

Dark Archer:"How do you know my father's name?"  
Oliver:"Your father's name?"

The man pulled off his hood and it was revealed that the Dark Archer was Tommy Merlyn. Oliver was shocked and didn't find any words.

Tommy:"I asked you a question!"

Oliver decided to remove his hood and it left Tommy as shocked as OIiver was.

Tommy:"Oliver?"  
Oliver:"Tommy?"  
Tommy:"I thought you were dead."  
Oliver:"Yeah well it's a long story."

Meanwhile over at the airfield Shado and Yao Fei were getting rid of a bunch of assassins and when Shado looked back and noticed that Oliver was talking to the man she was wondering what was going on but she stopped thinking about it and kept fighting.

Tommy:"Why are you here?"  
Oliver:"I'm trying to get off the island."  
Tommy:"With two prisoners?"  
Oliver:"As i said it is a long story."  
Tommy:"Why did you call me Malcolm? You know my father died many years ago."  
Oliver:"Okay i know that this might be kinda confusing but i'm not from here."  
Tommy:"Okay you have completely lost me."  
Oliver:"I'm from a different earth. I was brought here by Supergirl."  
Tommy:"So you're not the Oliver i grew up with."  
Oliver:"No. And on my earth it is Malcolm that is the Dark Archer."  
Tommy:"What about me?"

Oliver went silent. He really didn't want to tell him the truth but Tommy could clearly see it on Oliver's face.

Tommy:"I'm dead?"  
Oliver:"Yeah."  
Tommy:"Just like this earth's Oliver is dead?"  
Oliver:"Probably."  
Tommy:"You know i can't let you leave."  
Oliver:"Yes you can. Come with us."  
Tommy:"I'm sorry. But my allegiance is to Ra's Al Ghul and the League."

Tommy pulled out an arrow and aimed it at Oliver.

Oliver:"Tommy you don't have to do this. We can take you with us."  
Tommy:"And where can i go where the League won't find me?"  
Oliver:"You can come to my earth."

Tommy was thinking really hard but decided to fire the arrow but Oliver grabbed it in the air. Tommy then moved closer and shot another arrow and when Oliver caught that one he was immediately met with a punch to the face. Oliver then moved out of the way and started to block all the punches and kicks.

Tommy:"Haven't you learned anything but how to block someone?"  
Oliver:"I won't fight you Tommy."  
Tommy:"It's your funeral."

Tommy then created some space between them and shot another arrow but this time when Oliver caught it he immediately felt electricity rush through his body. Tommy had fired a trick arrow. Oliver fell to the ground and Tommy grabbed an arrow and aimed put his foot on Oliver's chest and aimed it at him.

Tommy:"Sorry it had to be this way."

Tommy was about to fire the arrow when suddenly he was knocked down by Shado. Oliver got up and they started to go over to the plane.

Shado:"Clearly you couldn't handle him after all."  
Oliver:"I was caught by surprise."  
Shado:"Doesn't matter. The plane is ready so we leave now."

They got on the plane and flew away without a problem. By sunset they had reached National City. Oliver got his stuff and got out and so did Shado.

Oliver:"So where will you two go?"  
Shado:"For now i'm not quite sure. Maybe to China for a while but the League will probably come for us sooner or later."  
Oliver:"If you ever need anything don't hesitate to come to me."  
Shado:"Thank you. What are you going to do?"  
Oliver:"Keep fighting the League. That's what i'm here to do."  
Shado:"Well then i wouldn't be surprised if we cross paths again."  
Oliver:"Me neither."  
Shado:"Take care Oliver."  
Oliver:"You to Shado."

They hugged and Shado got back in the plane and they flew off. Leaving Oliver by himself.


	18. Reunited

Oliver was on his way to the bunker and on his way he ended up by a skyscraper. The skyscraper was in bad shape as almost all of the windows were shattered and a few of the upper levels had collapsed. Oliver had noticed that large parts of the city were badly damaged and figured that the League had launched attacks on the city. Oliver was about to keep walking when an arrow shot right past him. He looked over and saw a group of assassins.

Assassin:"Get him!"

Oliver decided to go inside the skyscraper and started running up a few levels but the assassins were quick to follow. Once Oliver got to the 7th floor he hid behind a wall and waited for the assassins to catch up. It didn't take long before half of the group arrived at the same spot as him but soon after the rest came walking up some stairs behind him. One assassin saw Oliver and fired an arrow but Oliver was quick and threw a flechette which knocked the arrow to the ground. Oliver then grabbed an arrow and shot the assassin and then ran full speed over and jumped on another one causing the assassin to getting knocked out. He then rolled away from them and waited for one of them to attack.  
By now the rest of the assassins had ran over to the fight and Oliver was now going up against 8 assassins. Once one assassin tried to attack,Oliver grabbed him and threw him to the ground and then fired two arrows at two different assassins then kicked the guy on the ground unconscious. Oliver then fired a flashbang arrow at the rest and took them out quickly.

Once they were all down Oliver was about to head for the stairs when he heard a large explosion he looked out the window and saw a massive fireball. Soon after there was another explosion a bit closer to him and then another. He decided to go over to the assassins that were laying on the floor and he searched them. On the third assassin he found a phone with some coordinates. He was about to look for more information on the phone when he heard a plane over him. He looked out and saw a fighter jet flying straight towards the building and quickly figured out what the coordinates were for.

Oliver shot the window which caused it to shatter. He then ran full speed out and fired a grappling arrow to a building and glided down. Once he got down he was on his way down form the building when he heard a gust of wind behind him. He had a pretty good idea of who it was but before he could say anything she spoke first.

Kara:"Hey stop."

Oliver smiled before he turned around.

Oliver:"Hey Kara."  
Kara:"Oliver?"

Oliver was about to respond but Kara used her superspeed towards him and hugged him and then pulled him in and kissed him.

Oliver:"Missed you too."  
Kara:"We thought you were dead."  
Oliver:"Well you're not getting rid of me that easily."

Kara let out a small chuckle before looking up at him.

Kara:"Where have you been?"  
Oliver:"I can tell you once we get to the bunker or something. I haven't had a shower in the time i've been gone."  
Kara:"Yeah i can tell."  
Oliver:"So where are we heading?"  
Kara:"The bunker. Things aren't going to great here so we are all staying in the bunker for now."

Oliver nodded and they flew straight to the bunker. Once Oliver had gotten a shower and put on some clothes he went out to the mainroom where everyone was waiting. Once Thea saw him she immediately ran over and hugged him.

Oliver:"Hi Speedy."  
Thea:"Thank god you're back."

Oliver greeted the rest and they then gathered around the computer.

Oliver:"So what's going on in the city?"  
Barry:"The city has become a complete war zone. The League has weapons that help them a great deal against every superpowered person on the team and has made it very difficult to fight them."  
Oliver:"Do we have any intel on where they are staying?"  
Slade:"We know about three safehouses but we don't know how many are there or what weapons they have."  
Roy:"Yeah we were hoping you would have a plan."  
Oliver:"We need to do some recon."  
Slade:"I will take a team and check out the locations tonight."  
Oliver:"Alright. Roy,James and J'onn will come with you."

They all nodded and left.

Kara:"What about us?"  
Oliver:"The League took my equipment so i need to go back to earth 1 and get a new suit and bow."  
Kara:"I'll come with you."  
Oliver:"Okay. The rest of you will be on standby for now. Barry is in charge until we get back."  
Barry:"Alright."

Oliver and Kara opened a portal and jumped through and landed in Oliver's apartment.

Kara:"So where is your spare suit?"  
Oliver:"At one of my secret bunkers."  
Kara:"How many do you have?"  
Oliver:"Well non of them are in use anymore but i have 4 functioning ones in Star City aswell as 2 in Central City."  
Kara:"Does Barry know about the last two."  
Oliver:"He knows about one."  
Kara:"And the rest of your team?"  
Oliver:"The bases in Star City were created almost immediately after i returned from the island and at that point i didn't have a team and when i got a team there wasn't really a reason to tell them."

Once they got to the bunker Kara was rather surprised that instead of having a really high tech base this one was really small. It was basically a small room filled with boxes and computers that were probably outdated even when Oliver built the place. Oliver went over to a table and opened a box that was on it. Inside the box was the sleeveless suit that he used when he fought Damien Darhk. He then went and grabbed a duffel bag and moved everything in the box into the bag. He then went to another box and opened it. This box contained about 8 bows. He grabbed two and put them in the bag and then he went and found a bunch of arrows and put them in the bag aswell.

Kara:"Do you have everything?"  
Oliver:"I think so."  
Kara:"So...where were you?"  
Oliver:"Are going to talk about that now?"  
Kara:"Might aswell."  
Oliver:"I ran into Ra's when we were at Lexcorp and he beat me and took me to the island."  
Kara:"The same island that you were stranded on?"  
Oliver:"Yeah but on your earth he has turned it into a proper prison."  
Kara:"Is that why it took so long to get out?"  
Oliver:"No getting out was surprisingly easy but i had a small accident and kinda broke my...back."

Kara's eyes shot open.

Kara:"You broke your back?"  
Oliver:"Yeah. Anyways it took a while to get it fixed considering that there was pretty much no modern technology there."  
Kara:"We should check it out when we get back."  
Oliver:"That's not necessary. I'm fine."  
Kara:"Please. The last thing i want is for you to go into battle and suddenly get killed because of some injury that hasn't healed properly."  
Oliver:"Alright."  
Kara:"Thank you."

They stood in silence for a bit before Kara walked over to Oliver and kissed him.

Oliver:"What are you doing?"  
Kara:"Well i was thinking that since you finally came back form the dead and we are alone. Maybe we could have some fun."  
Oliver:"You mean in here?"  
Kara:"I was thinking more along the lines of your apartment."  
Oliver:"Alright lead the way."

Kara smiled as she grabbed Oliver and flew them back to his apartment.

They returned to earth 38 the morning after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating. Lately i haven't had much inspiration plus i have had alot of stuff going on in real life.


	19. Blackout

When Oliver and Kara returned they met with the rest of the team in the bunker to figure out a plan.

Oliver:"Do we have some new intel?"  
Slade:"There is a man in one of the safehouses. From what we gathered he is a business partner of the League."  
Oliver:"Is he well trained?"  
Slade:"No. The man goes by the codename Blackout and he is in his late 50s so he shouldn't be a problem."  
Oliver:"I'm sensing there is a but."  
Slade:"The safe house is very well guarded. We counted 25 men guarding the building."  
Oliver:"All assassins?"  
Slade:"There is only about 10 assassins. The rest seems to be mercenaries."  
Oliver:"I can deal with that."

Kara and Barry gave eachother a look before Kara spoke up.

Kara:"Do you plan on going in alone?"  
Oliver:"There isn't really a reason to have more. I can handle it. Besides i would like for the rest of you to take the rest of the safehouses."  
Kara:"Could i speak to for a moment. Alone."

Oliver nodded and they both went into a storage room.

Kara:"Okay it seems like you might have forgotten it but you aren't going in the field until we take a look at your injuries."  
Oliver:"Alright then i will just do it once you see that everything is fine."  
Kara:"Fine but if there is anything wrong with you i will either not let you go at all or Barry and i will join you."  
Oliver:"Fair enough."

When they went back out Oliver and Kara informed the team of the decision and they started examining Oliver. A few hours later they got all of the results.

Kara:"What are the results?"  
Barry:"He's all good. We tested him mentally and physically and he is in just as good shape as before he left."  
Oliver:"Alright then i will go to the safehouse by myself."

A few people nodded and Oliver went to prepare for the mission. Kara tried to leave it alone but she had to speak to him about it so she went and found him. She found him in the same storage room as they had been in earlier.

Kara:"Are you sure about going alone?"

Oliver looked up at her and gave a small smirk.

Oliver:"It's almost like you don't trust me."  
Kara:"That's not true. I trust you Oliver but after you encounter with Ra's i have to say i'm a bit worried."  
Oliver:"Well Ra's isn't going to be there. Plus i think he was cheating in that fight."  
Kara:"What do you mean?"  
Oliver:"When i went into the room that we fought in there was a machine in there aswell and when we fought it was almost like he knew what i was going do before i even did it."  
Kara:"You think the machine had something to do with it?"  
Oliver:"I don't know. But what i do know is that i have gone up against far worse people than a few assassins and mercenaries."  
Kara:"I know that you are a good fighter Oliver. No one is questioning your ability to fight but i would feel alot calmer if you weren't going in alone."  
Oliver:"Alright. Why don't you suit up then?"  
Kara:"Do you want me to come with you?"  
Oliver:"Honestly i would prefer to go alone but if i have to bring someone it might aswell be the person i trust the most."

Kara smiled and sat down besides him and put her head on his shoulder.

Kara:"Okay when do we leave?"  
Oliver:"15 minutes."  
Kara:"Alright. Then i will leave you to get dressed."

Kara kissed his cheek then stood up and left. Once they were ready to go Kara flew them to the safehouse as they scouted the building.

Kara:"Slade was right. 25 men guarding the building."  
Oliver:"There is an entrance on the roof. We will use that and take out guards as we move down."

Kara nodded and they went over to the roof. Once they got over there Oliver quickly shot the 2 guards that were on the roof and then opened the door and went inside. Once they got inside they were immediately with the staircase and 2 more guards were walking up. Oliver decided to be quick so he jumped from the top of the stairs onto one guard and once he landed he turned around and threw a flechette at the other guy. Once this happened Kara could hear with her hearing that someone had seen it on the security camera.

Kara:"They know we're here."  
Oliver:"That's the point."

They went down to the next floor and were walking through a hallway. Kara could hear someone in a room that was about to attack Oliver but before she could do anything the guy came out of the room and tried to stab Oliver but he just grabbed the guys arm and threw him on the floor and knocked him unconscious. Once they made a turn further into the hallway there came 3 more guards but Oliver just walked up to them and kicked on in the leg causing him to fall to the ground. He then shot an arrow at the second guy then kicked the third guy causing him to go straight into the wall and fall to the ground aswell. Once Oliver turned to walk further there were 2 more showed up but Oliver shot them both before they could get to Kara and him.

Oliver:"Told you i had it handled."

Kara just scoffed and smiled. They got to the end of the hallway and were met with a door. Oliver was about to open it before he could hear someone on the other side so he took a step back and kicked the door open which caused the guy that was waiting for them to fall down the staircase behind the door. Oliver then went to the staircase and was met by one guy who Oliver kicked in the knee and then threw him down the stairs. He then looked over the railing and saw a guy running up So Oliver shot him. Oliver walked further down and found a door. He kicked it open and went in just to find another hallway. He started walking and then an assassin walked out from behind a corner and fired an arrow. Oliver started running towards it and then jumped and grabbed it then landed on one knee and fired the arrow right back at him and hitting him in the shoulder. He stopped up for a bit and suddenly 6 men came past the same corner and blocked the way.

Kara:"Want me to handle them?"  
Oliver:"No i've got it."

Oliver then shot one guy with an arrow and followed up with throwing a flechette at another. Then one guy ran at Oliver but Oliver just went at him and put the guy on the ground and knocked him unconscious. When Oliver got back up he saw an assassin fire an arrow but he just caught it and fired it back. He then shot another guy and then the last guy ran at Oliver aswell but Oliver got him in a armlock then threw the guy over his shoulder and through the wall. He then let out a breath and turned around to face Kara.

Oliver:"Could you take care of the rest?"

Kara used her superspeed and took out the rest and then returned to Oliver.

Kara:"There is a steel door in the basement."  
Oliver:"No doubt that's where Blackout is."

They started walking in complete silence but it didn't take long before Kara broke that silence.

Kara:"So...that was quite a show you put on back there."  
Oliver:"You're not going to tell me how unnecessarily brutal i was are you?"  
Kara:"No absolutly not. Although throwing the last guy through the wall might have been a bit overkill."  
Oliver:"Sorry."  
Kara:"How did you know about those guys that were hiding anyways?"  
Oliver:"Well i might not have superhearing like you but the years of training has allowed my senses to get alot better."  
Kara:"Yeah i figured considering that you literally jumped over an arrow then grabbed it mid air just to fire it back."  
Oliver:"I actually didn't fully learn that before i ended up in the pit."  
Kara:"The pit?"  
Oliver:"The prison Ra's has on Lian Yu."  
Kara:"How did you learn that there?"  
Oliver:"I met some people there who i knew back on my earth and they taught me a few things."  
Kara:"Oh. Where are they now?"  
Oliver:"They escaped with me. I was told that they were going to be in Asia."

They got to the steel door and Kara gripped it of the wall. Once they entered they were met with a large storage room filled with wooden crates. In the middle of the room they could see the man who was clearly Blackout. Once he saw them he started to run but Oliver shot an arrow past him and it caused him to back up against some of the crates.

Blackout:"Oh god no no no."  
Oliver:"He can't help you."

Oliver shot another arrow which graced Blackout's face.

Oliver:"I want to know what the League is planning and you are going to tell me what it is."  
Blackout:"No please. They will kill me."  
Oliver:"Even the League can't kill a dead man."

Oliver shot yet another arrow. This time landing right between Blackout's legs.

Oliver:"So i suggest you talk."  
Blackout:"Okay okay. I really don't know anything. I just provide armor and weapons. But i know there is a man in Hong Kong that does know. His name is Lau."  
Kara:"Lau? As in the CEO of Lau Security Investments Holdings?"  
Blackout:"That's him."

Oliver walked up to him and knocked him out.

Kara:"Okay that whole interrogation thing was a bit over the top."  
Oliver:"Sorry. I got a little carried away."  
Kara:"Were you serious about him being a dead man if he didn't talk?"  
Oliver:"No. It was just to make him talk quicker."  
Kara:"Okay. Well we should head back."  
Oliver:"Yeah."

Kara grabbed him and flew them back to the bunker where they called for a meeting with the rest of the team."


	20. Ra's Al Ghul

When Oliver and Kara got back to the bunker they immediately told the team about the information that Blackout gave them. Slade took it upon himself to find out more about Lau and his company and about a month later he finally got some information. He called for a meeting and he presented what he had gathered.

Oliver:"What have we got?"  
Slade:"Lau provides economic aid for the League. Mainly in Asia and Europe."  
Oliver:"What do we know about his security?"  
Slade:"The League is most likely watching him. And it turns out he has ties with an Organization called The Federation."  
Barry:"Are they powerful."  
Slade:"Most of their power lies in Asia. But they are effectively an army. Strong and big enough to go up against most countries in the world. And they have recruited aliens aswell."  
Kara:"So are you saying we can't get to him?"  
Slade:"Not exactly. Lau spends most of his days in his office in Hong Kong. According to my sources he only keeps a team of 10 there."  
Kara:"Alright so someone just flies in and gets him then?"  
Slade:"If only it was that simple. The building has been modified with the same type of tech that the League has used against us."  
Barry:"So it has to be a human without powers?."  
Slade:"Yes but our trouble doesn't stop there. We have no way to get in without being noticed."  
Oliver:"Where is his office located?"  
Slade:"The company building is in the middle of the Hong Kong skyline and the office is on the top floor.

Slade pressed a button on the computer and put up a picture on a screen and Oliver analysed it.

Oliver:"What if i enter straight into his office from the outside."  
Kara:"You can't climb the building and even if you did you would get noticed before reaching the top floor."  
Oliver:"I'm not talking about climbing. What if i get onto the roof of the building closest to the building."  
James:"And then what? Are you going to jump across."  
Barry:"He's right Oliver. The closest building is a block away from the office. You can't make that jump either."  
Oliver:"I use a parachute arrow."  
Thea:"You're kidding right."  
Roy:"It could work."  
Oliver then it's settled."

Right then a beep came from the computer.

James:"Somethings going down at the docks."  
Barry:"Assassins?"  
James:"It's an archer but it's unclear if it's the League."  
Oliver:"Alright. Barry and i will go down and check it out."

They both got ready and went down to the docks. Once they were down there they started looking around for people.

Barry:"The place seems kinda empty."

Right then an explosion went off and launched Barry and Oliver to the ground.

Oliver:"You were saying?"  
Barry:"That didn't seem like an archer."

Then someone shot an arrow right between them and when they looked up they saw Evelyn Sharp standing there.

Evelyn:"What about me?"

The two of them got up and faced her.

Oliver:"Evelyn?"  
Evelyn:"Artemis."  
Barry:"I take it you're not alone?"  
Evelyn:"Yup."

Then from above her came Firestorm and from behind her came Killer Frost and an archer that had a very similar outfit to Oliver but he had a mask covering his face and his outfit was black.

Barry:"We should have brought more people."

Oliver just rolled his eyes before shooting an arrow straight at Killer Frost but she just froze it.

Oliver:"You know you're allowed to help right?"  
BarrY:"Oh right."

Barry then started running in circles around them and then shot a lightning bolt at Killer Frost which caused her to get thrown in the air and then smashed right into the ground. Meanwhile Oliver was in a fight with Artemis and the Black Archer. He was able to stand against them for a while but they outmatched him when they were together. He then decided to get some distance between him and them and then fired an arrow at Artemis which she caught.

Artemis:"Good try but it's not going to be that easy."  
Oliver:"Really?"

The arrow turned out to be a flashbang and when it went off it caused Evelyn to fall to the ground. But when Oliver looked over to her he couldn't see the Black archer anywhere and soon after Firestorm left aswell. Leaving both Evelyn And Killer Frost behind.  
Oliver told Barry to bring them both to the DEO which he did and in a few seconds he was back at the docks.

Barry:"Who was that guy in black?"  
Oliver:"I have no idea."  
Barry:"Why did you want them delivered to the DEO anyways?"  
Oliver:"We need to keep them on our good side."  
Barry:"Got it. We should probably head back."  
Oliver:"Yeah."

They started walking and suddenly they heard 3 gunshots and Oliver fell to the ground. Barry rushed over to him and saw that he had been shot once in the chest. Once in the stomach and once in his right leg. Barry quickly picked him up and went to the bunker. When they got there Barry put Oliver on the operating table in the med bay and the entire team rushed in.

Kara:"What happened?"  
Barry:"He got shot."

Thea ran over to Oliver who was starting to fall asleep.

Thea:"Ollie you need to stay awake."  
Roy:"We need help if we're going to save him."  
Barry:"Kara you need to go and get Alex. I will go to earth 1 and get Caitlyn and Cisco."

Kara nodded and flew straight away. Barry opened a breach and left also.

Alex was at the DEO and was about to leave when Kara appeared infront of her.

Alex:"Supergirl? What are you doing here?"  
Kara:"We need your help."

Alex was about to respond but Kara grabbed her and flew them to the bunker. They went into the med bay and Alex saw Oliver on the table.

Alex:"What happened?"  
Kara:"He was shot 3 times. The Flash is on his way with someone to help you."

Alex nodded and started working on making Oliver stable but the entire time she was pretty shocked that Oliver was the Hood. Soon after that Barry came back with Caitlyn and Cisco who immediately started helping Alex. Meanwhile Kara went into the training room. She was hoping to find something in there to take her mind off what had happened but she just ended up sitting on a box. She hadn't been sitting there for long before Thea came in.

Thea:"How are you holding up?"  
Kara:"Honestly not great."  
Thea:"Ollie is going to be fine."  
Kara:"We don't know that."  
Thea:"Trust me. If there is anything i know about my brother it is that he is really stubborn. He's not going to let a few bullets stop him."  
Kara:"You seem alot more relaxed about this than you should."  
Thea:"Well i have faith in Ollie aswell as the people working to save him."  
Kara:"I just don't understand how you can be so calm."  
Thea:"You know. When Oliver returned from the island the first time. The doctors said that 20% of his body was covered in scar tissue. As well as 2nd degree burns on his back and arms and 12 fractures that never healed properly."

Kara looked at Thea with confusion written all over her face.

Thea:"What i mean is that he has been through worse on the island and he has been through worse since. So just have a bit of faith."

Kara gave a small smile and got up.

Kara:"Thanks."  
Thea:"No problem. Now let's go and take a look at the progress."

They were on their way to the med bay when they ran into Barry.

Thea:"How is he?"  
Barry:"They say it's getting better."  
Kara:"Do we know anything about the shooter?"  
Barry:"We know that he used 7.62 mm rounds."  
Thea:"Sounds like Deadshot."  
Barry:"Might be but in that case he must have decided to drop the poison on this earth."  
Kara:"Do we have a way to find him?"  
Barry:"We know basically nothing about him. And if he is with the League things will only get more difficult. But we have put Slade and J'onn on the job to figure out as much as possible."  
Thea:"And what about That Lau guy in China?"  
Barry:"Roy and James have decided to take that mission. They are working on a plan right now."

Meanwhile in Nanda Parbat. Artemis and the rest of the team returned from National City. They went to the main room where Slade and Tommy were.

Slade:"How did it go?"  
Artemis:"It went well. Spartan put three bullets in the Hood so now we just wait for him to die."

Right then the Black Archer stepped up to the Lazarus pit and looked down at the water.

Black Archer:"That's not our plan."

The rest of the people were looking at eachother confused.

Tommy:"Then what is the plan?"

The Black Archer then removed his hood and his mask and turned around. Revealing himself as on other than earth 38s Oliver Queen.

Black Archer:"They believe That Deathstroke is Ra's Al Ghul. But the time for them to know the truth is fast approaching. And when it does we will take this earth and then we will take theirs."


	21. The begining of the end

After many hours of surgery Oliver was finally stable and everyone was taking a bit of a brake. Kara,Barry and Cisco was with Oliver while the rest of the team was spread around the bunker. Kara was sitting next to Oliver while Barry was sitting at a table a bit further away and Cisco was examining Oliver's suit.

Cisco:"Such a shame. This suit was some of my best work."  
Barry:"You could always make him a new one. He will need it when he wakes up."  
Cisco:"I have a few ideas actually. I'll be right back."

Cisco opened a breach and jumped through leaving Barry and Kara by themselves. Kara sunk back in her chair and sighed.

Kara:"I'm exhausted."  
Barry:"Yeah me too."  
Kara:"Do we have any updates?"  
Barry:"Roy and James are in Hong Kong probably getting ready for the mission. Slade and J'onn hasn't found anything new on the shooter."  
Kara:"I hope we get something soon because i'm going crazy."  
Barry:"Maybe you should get some rest. It's been a long time since you slept now."  
Kara:"I don't know if i would be able to rest."  
Barry:"Well i think Oliver would at least want you to try."

Kara smiled at him and then stood up and kissed Oliver on the forehead and then left. She was walking down the hallway and stopped outside the room that Oliver and the other archers on the team had used for shooting practice and she decided to walk in. When she went in she saw all the bullseye's at the end of the room. She looked around and saw the duffel bag that Oliver had brought from earth 1 and decided to look in it. In the bag she found the extra bows that Oliver had brought so she decided to take it and a few arrows and started shooting.  
She shot a few arrows before the door opened and Thea entered.

Thea:"Didn't know you were into archery."  
Kara:"Oliver taught me the basics the night we decided to start our relationship."  
Thea:"Well you got the best trainer atleast."  
Kara:"It's kinda strange tho."  
Thea:"What?"  
Kara:"Our team has everything from aliens who can shapeshift to people who can run at stupidly fast speeds. And without a doubt the greatest of us is a guy in a bow."  
Thea:I guess that's what happens when you think of almost nothing else for 12 years. Besides i think it would be more appropriate to call him the most well rounded person."  
Kara:"Why is that?"  
Thea:"Well he has said himself that Sara is a generally a better combatant. Barry is probably a bit better than him when it comes to forensics and such and Diggle is probably stronger than him physically. But what makes him different is that he has a very large variety of skills that he can use to tip the scales in his favor."  
Kara:"Did you receive your training from him aswell?"  
Thea:"Not all of it. I was first trained by my father. And when Oliver told me he was the Arrow he built upon what i had already learned."  
Kara:"Your father is Malcolm Merlyn right?"  
Thea:"Was."  
Kara:"I'm sorry."  
Thea:"It's fine. We had a very strange relationship."

Right then the door opened and Barry walked in.

Barry:"Oliver is waking up."

They all rushed into the room Oliver was in and when they got there he was laying there with his eyes open.

Barry:"How are feeling?"  
Oliver:"Like i've been shot 3 times."  
Thea:"Caitlyn said that it looks like you will make a full recovery with time."

Oliver nodded.

Oliver:"Who else operated on me exactly?"  
Kara:"It was Caitlyn and Alex with the help of Cisco."  
Oliver:"Where are they now?"  
Barry:"Caitlyn is still here in the base. Alex went to the DEO and Cisco went back to earth 1. Most likely because he wanted to make a new suit for you."  
Oliver:"How long before i can get back in the field."  
Kara:"Let's take this one step at a time here."  
Thea:"Kara's right. You should just focus on getting better."

Then Caitlyn walked in and went over to them.

Caitlyn:"Guys. The League is attacking a DEO caravan downtown."  
Barry:"I'll take care of it."

Barry ran and Thea said that she would be out in the mainroom if they needed her. Caitlyn started doing some tests on Oliver and Kara stayed there and kept them company.

Kara:"I hope Cisco makes your new suit more resistant to bullets."  
Oliver:"I just hope he keeps the hood."  
Kara:"Maybe i should tell him to give you a hat with a feather attached to it."  
Oliver:"If that's what he shows up with then i will just let people see my face."

Kara laughed then laid her head down next to his.

Kara:"I'm really glad you survived."  
Oliver:"Me too. I just wish i could provide more help instead of laying here."  
Kara:"You have already done far more than i could've asked for. And once you get back on your feet we will get rid of the League once and for all."  
Oliver:"Sounds good."  
Caitlyn:"I need to bring Oliver into the room nextdoor to finish the tests."

Kara stood up.

Kara:"I'll be in the mainroom."

They exchanged smiles and Kara left. When she got to the mainroom she found Thea talking to Roy on the computer.

Kara:"Do we have anything?"  
Thea:"Lau gave up many important League safehouses around the world."

Kara took a look at the information that Roy and James had sent over.

Kara:"We don't have enough people to go through all of these places. Even with me and Barry."  
Thea:"Maybe it's time to bring the rest of the heroes from earth 1."

Kara nodded and went and opened a breach and went to earth 1 to gather the them.


	22. The Stronghold

The team spent the next few weeks raiding League strongholds around the world. In the process they managed to get the League out of National City. Meanwhile Oliver had spent that time recovering and he was now starting to get ready to get back to work. One day he was in the gym and training on a boxing bag when Kara came in.

Kara:"Hey."  
Oliver:"Hey."

Kara stood still and watched him for a few seconds before she walked a bit closer.

Kara:"You know, you should probably take it easy. We still don't know if you have recovered properly."

Oliver gave the boxing bag a few more hits and then did a turning side kick which caused it to fly off the chains in the ceiling and land a few feet away from them.

Oliver:"I am taking it easy."

Kara scoffed and shook her head.

Oliver:"How is the new suit coming along?"  
Kara:"Cisco says it should be done anytime now."  
Oliver:"And how is everyone doing?"  
Kara:"They are doing well. We are going to attack the last few known strongholds soon. I think most of us hope that you will come with us."  
Oliver:"Why is that?"  
Kara:"There is some bad tension between some people. Mostly because of Slade. We are all kinda hoping that you will join us since you are much more of a leader."

Oliver scoffed.

Oliver:"Well i can't exactly do much without my suit and equipment."  
Kara:"I think we both know that there is tons of things you can do without it but i really don't want you to get shot again so we will wait."

Right then the door opened and Barry came in.

Barry:"Hey. I just wanted to say that Cisco just came back with Oliver's stuff."  
Kara:"We will be there in a second."

Barry nodded and left. Oliver walked over to a corner and grabbed his shirt and put it on and Kara waited by the door. When Oliver walked over to her she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Kara:"And like always. Cisco delivers right on time."

Oliver scoffed and opened the door and they both went out to the main room where they found the entire team with a big box on the table.

Cisco:"Okay gather around people."

They all stood in a half circle around Cisco and he opened the box and inside was a brand new suit aswell as a new bow and quiver.

Cisco:"Behold the Green Arrow suit...version 5 or whatever number we are on now."  
Roy:"Ok i don't want to come across as mean or something but it seems pretty similar to the previous one."  
Cisco:"Ah yes but it has a bunch of new tech in it."  
Oliver:"Ok let's hear it."  
Cisco:"The suit has built in self repairing armor aswell as dwarf star alloy chest armor courtesy of Felicity. It also has a defibrillator, health system so whoever is in the base can keep an eye on your vitals. Besides that we have new communications links, a mini camera in the chest, deadlock mode which makes sure that the suit can't be removed if something happens to you and photon blast gauntlets in each wrist. And of course it has a voice changer"  
Thea:"Well...it sounds like you will well protected atleast."  
Oliver:"Uh huh."

Oliver walked up and grabbed the bow and started to inspect it.

Cisco:"Also the new quiver can hold up to 30 arrows."

Oliver grabs an arrow that was laying on the table aswell as a water bottle and threw the bottle in the air and quickly shot it and stuck it to the ceiling.

Kara:"How does it feel?"  
Oliver:"It's perfect."

Oliver turned around and put the bow down.

Oliver:"Where is the next target?"  
Barry:"There is a stronghold on a island in the North China Sea."  
Oliver:"Lian Yu?"  
Barry:"No. It is fairly close to Lian Yu but this island doesn't have an official name."  
Oliver:"We attack tomorrow."

Everyone nodded and Oliver walked off.

At noon the next day the Ras Al Ghul and Tommy were walking around the corridors on the island.

Ras:"What is the situation?"  
Tommy:"The Justice League have more or less pushed us out of both America and Europe."  
Ras:"Well they are persistent i'll give them that."  
Tommy:"What is the next course of action?"  
Ras:"We wait."  
Tommy:"For what?"  
Ras:"They are surely getting more arrogant the more progress they make. Soon they will attack this island and when they do we will kill them all."

Tommy nodded and walked off to continue his work. After he ran into earth 1 Oliver he had started to doubt his place in the League. Ras seemed to not grasp the seriousness of the situation and had repeatedly sent men to die in pointless fights. He was on his way towards the one of the labs in the stronghold and while he was walking in a corridor with a big window that allowed him to see quite far over the sea as the base was built inside a big mountain and he was almost at the top. He suddenly noticed something strange in the skies outside. It was hard to make out what it was since it was so far away but before he knew it a blur appeared below him he heard the window on the floor below him shatter.

He rushed down and when he got there he saw Supergirl with two archers in red fighting many League members. He quickly put on his mask and went in to fight them.

Meanwhile the Justice League had started to fight their way into the stronghold via two entrances. They had two jets land by each entrance carrying both superheroes and DEO agents. Since the League wasn't prepared for an assault this soon it wasn't to difficult to get inside the stronghold.  
Ras was in the room where he kept his equipment and was starting to gear up. He was almost done gearing up when earth 38 Slade came in.

Ras:"Let me guess. The Justice League."  
Slade:"Indeed."  
Ras:"Where are they attacking from?"  
Slade:"A team led by The Flash just entered through the western entrance and a team led by Agent Danvers and their Deathstroke just entered through the eastern entrance."  
Ras:"Which team has the most superpowered individuals?"  
Slade:"The one on the western side."  
Ras:"Then put pressure on that team. Don't allow them to get past the first sector."  
Slade:"There is another problem to."  
Ras:"And that is? I already know that Supergirl and two archers are a few floors down."  
Slade:"That's not it. One of our scouts claim to have seen the Hood sneaking in on the south-east side of the stronghold."  
Ras:"With who?"  
Slade:"He is there by himself."  
Ras:"Get Merlyn and Artemis and a death squad and take care of him."  
Slade:"Don't you think that is a bit overkill?"  
Ras:"He is sure to want some revenge. Don't underestimate him."  
Slade:"Very well."

Slade left and Ras started thinking about ways to win the battle. He was expecting an attack but not this soon so he didn't have the correct safety measures in place yet.

Oliver had worked his way up a few floors and had taken out a few assassins. He was walking down a corridor when he was contacted by Barry.

Barry:"How are you doing?"  
Oliver:"On my way to the location right now."  
Barry:"Alright we have ran into some resistance but we should manage to get through."  
Oliver:"Alright. Keep me posted."  
Barry:"Will do."

Oliver continued to walk down the hallway when suddenly the lights turned off and the windows were blocked. He was now in complete darkness. He lit up a green flare and threw it infront of him. The flare stopped by someones foot and when he looked up he saw Deathstroke and six assassins.

Deathstroke:"Very bold of you to come here alone."  
Oliver:"Yeah well. We all make mistakes."  
Slade:"Indeed."

Slade then raised his gun and shot Oliver in the chest but it did nothing. Oliver looked down and then up again.

Oliver:"I think you need to try a little harder."  
Slade:"That can be arranged."

Right then Oliver heard something behind him and he turned around only to see Artemis. He also saw someone that he immediately recognized as Tommy Merlyn.

Slade:"Come quietly and you will be sparred. I'm sure Ras would like to speak with you."  
Oliver:"Ras? I thought you were Ras."  
Slade:"Not everything is as it seems. You of all people should know that."

Slade grabbed his sword and started walking towards Oliver. Oliver quickly shot two arrows behind himself and two behind Slade and detonated them which caused a fire right in front of the rest of the League so he wouldn't have to worry about them yet. Slade tried to stab Oliver but he dodged it and kicked Slade in the head. Oliver then started to dodge a barrage of attacks from Slade and eventually rolled under under one of his attacks and did a cork flip and shot an explosive arrow at his chest which knocked him out.  
Next he shot tear gas arrows at each group of assassins and quickly started taking out the ones that had arrived with Slade and when he was done he had to face another six assassins plus the Dark Archer and Artemis. Tommy took a few steps forward and was now standing about 6 feet away from Oliver. Tommy grabbed an arrow and aimed it at Oliver. Oliver just stood there.

Oliver:"I won't fight you Tommy."  
Tommy:"Whoever i was to you on your earth. That person is not here."  
Oliver:"Somehow i find that hard to believe."

Tommy was still aiming at Oliver and continued to do so for a while until he spoke again.

Tommy:"I'm fairly confident this is going to comeback and just smack me in the face but fine."

He then turned around and fired the arrow at the assassins. The arrow was an explosive arrow and it knocked everyone out. Tommy then walked up to Oliver.

Tommy:"What's the plan here?"  
Oliver:"I'm on my way to the strongholds power source."  
Tommy:"Lead the way."

Oliver nodded and they started walking.


	23. Finale

Oliver and Tommy was on their way to the power source.

Oliver:"What is Ras Al Ghul's plan?"  
Tommy:"He wants to expand the Leagues influence to other earths."  
Oliver:"How does he even know about the other earths?"  
Tommy:"We had a small run in with earth x before they came to you."  
Oliver:"Why didn't they attack here?"  
Tommy:"Because the kryptonian wasn't here when they showed up. Anyways since they left we have developed tech to allow us to go over to other universes."  
Oliver:"So why did you change your mind now?"  
Tommy:"Ras has been making a lot of bad decisions lately. Especially since you showed up which is why he had Spartan try and kill you."  
Oliver:"Spartan? You mean John Diggle?"  
Tommy:"Yes...how do you know his name?"  
Oliver:"I know my earths version. But i was told that he died here."  
Tommy:"He did. But no one stays dead here if Ras wants them alive."  
Oliver:"Lazarus pit?"  
Tommy:"Yeah. Anyways we're here."

They entered the room and found it completely empty.

Tommy:"I'll search the area for assassins."

Tommy left and Oliver walked around by himself for a bit. He walked into a room that gave him a view over a massive power generator. He looked out on it but he then heard a speedster behind him. He was kinda confused since it wasn't planned that anyone should be there but when he turned around he saw Hunter Soloman aka Zoom. He quickly shot an arrow at him but it was caught mid air.

Oliver:"I guess you are not here to join us."

Zoom didn't answer and instead he used his superspeed and threw Oliver into the window that divided the room they were in and the room where the power generator was. Oliver landed on the floor but immediately tried to get up. Zoom walked up infront of him and Oliver tried to hit Zoom but failed. He then got up and started to launch multiple punches and kicks just like he did when he fought Barry.  
Zoom was amused by the attempts and allowed it to go on for a while but eventually he grabbed Oliver's fist and Oliver immediately looked at Zoom.

Oliver:"Got you."

Oliver then used the photon blast gauntlet to send Zoom flying into a wall. Oliver immediately followed up with a nanite arrow which caused Zoom to lose his speed. Zoom then went at Oliver and they started to fight. On this earth Zoom had gotten some training from the League so he was able to hold his own for a while but without his speed he was easily outskilled by Oliver who quickly gained some distance and fired a trap arrow at Zoom then followed up with a regular arrow to the chest. Oliver then started walking around to find Tommy and he eventually found him on the ground. It appeared that Zoom had stabbed him in the chest but it didn't seem to have hit his heart. Oliver quickly contacted Kara which was his best bet and told her to get there immediately. Just a few seconds later she appeared.

Oliver:"He needs to get medical attention."

Kara looked down and saw the guy in a League costume and was very confused.

Kara:"What happened?"  
Oliver:"A speedster."  
Kara:"A speedster? Where is he?"  
Oliver:"He is taken care of but he really isn't the priority right now."

Kara was a bit unsure about this since Oliver was clearly hurt aswell but decided to nod and she took him to safety. Meanwhile Oliver prepared to blow up the power generator. He planted several explosives around the room and when he was done he headed out to a corridor and blew up a window and fired a grappling arrow as far up the building and started climbing. He continued to climb until he got to the top floor where he informed everyone that the explosives had been planted. He searched through the different rooms and eventually he found a massive room. This room was very different from the rest of the building. This place seemed very similar to Nanda Parbat. It had stairs that went down and there were four floors of what could be considered balconies on both sides of the room. In the end he saw what could only be a Lazarus pit and on both sides were two staircases that led up to a throne.  
Oliver looked at the throne and saw that there was someone sitting there.

Oliver looked around and saw that the balconies were filled with assassins. Suddenly the guy on the throne spoke.

Ras:"I've been expecting you."

Oliver refused to move and was still on the top of the stairs.

Ras:"Don't worry about them. They are unarmed."  
Oliver:"Then why are they here?"  
Ras:"They're spectators."  
Oliver:"Of what?"  
Ras:"You have caused much trouble for my organization and i think it's time to put an end to it."

Oliver slowly walks down the stairs and Ras does the same. Eventually they stand about 20 feet from eachother.

Oliver:"Who are you?"

Ras removes his mask and reveals his face to Oliver.

Ras:"One would think a person would be able to recognize himself."  
Oliver:"We are not the same."  
Ras:"Well we look the same atleast. Which seems like it's starting to become a trend with you Mr Queen."  
Oliver:"What do you want?"  
Ras:"A fight."  
Oliver:"Why?"  
Ras:"To see who's better. After all i want you dead in order to move forward with my plans and you want me dead in hopes of getting rid of the League and get a happy ever after with you little girlfriend. So i figured why not let the best one win."  
Oliver:"I won't kill you."  
Ras:"you mean like you wasn't going to kill the Dark Arrow? Or Damien Darhk?"

Oliver was starting to get angry but he decided to not attack.

Oliver:"You have lost."  
Ras:"Not yet."

Right then Oliver was contacted by Barry who told him that they had gained control of the western and northern side of the building and Slade and Alex had taken the east and south side.

Oliver:"You might want to correct your statement."

The tables had turned quickly and Ras was now the one that was angry.

Ras:"Okay. I challenge you to a fight to the death and if you say no then i will blow the stronghold up."  
Oliver:"You wouldn't."  
Ras:"You said it yourself. I have lost so why should i care?"

Oliver tried to contact the team but this time he couldn't reach them.

Ras:"We are blocking the signal. Now lets get on with it or i will collapse the building on all of us including your friends."

Oliver was hesitant but eventually agreed. They followed League tradition and took of their shirts off and they picked their weapons both chose a machete each and they started.

Ras was the first one to attack with a stab towards Oliver's chest but it was blocked. Oliver followed up with side kick to the chest.

Meanwhile Barry and Kara had finally found eachother by the eastern entrance.

Barry:"Where is Oliver?"  
Kara:"I thought he was with you. i couldn't get contact with him."

They asked around but when they found that no one had seen Oliver they went to the last place that they knew he was which was by the power generator room. They got there and saw the shattered window aswell as the cable from the grappling arrow so they followed it up to the floor it ended on and it was only then that Kara could hear some faint sounds down the corridor.

Kara:"The building seems to be messing with my powers slightly but i can hear something down there."  
Barry:"Let's go."

They walked down the hallway and eventually got to the throne room and went in and saw two Olivers fighting eachother. Barry and Kara looked at eachother with confusion.

Kara:"Wait. Does this mean that this earths Oliver is Ras Al Ghul?"  
Barry:"Honestly i wouldn't be surprised in the slightest."

They went down and when they got there Oliver saw them.

Oliver:"Guys you need to get everyone out of here."  
Kara:"What?"  
Oliver:"There is a very good chance the building is going to collapse."  
Barry:"What about you?"  
Oliver:"I've got it under control."

Right then Ras managed to get Oliver in a chokehold.

Oliver:"Ok i have it under control...kinda."

They rushed back down to get everyone out leaving Oliver and Ras. Oliver managed to get out off the chokehold and they were both trying to end it as fast as possible. Eventually Oliver got Ras in a chokehold.

Oliver:"Last chance Ras. yield!"  
Ras:"Never."

Ras then got out of the chokehold and gained some distance and when Oliver tried to attack Ras was quick to knock the sword out of his hand and then swung his sword one more time and this time the cut Oliver's left arm straight off. Oliver yelled out in pain and fell over. Ras was moving closer and was readying himself to kill Oliver.

Ras:"Looks like we finally know who's better."

Ras went in for the final stab but Oliver kicked his knees which caused him to fall forward and Oliver then managed to move and get his sword and quickly rolled back over and stabbed Ras straight through the chest. Ras then turned around and before he died he pressed a detonator which clearly caused the building to start to collapse.

Ras:"I win."

Oliver was quick to get up and called Kara.

Oliver:"Kara how is the evacuation going?"  
Kara:"We are about to take off. Whats going on there? You sound hurt."  
Oliver:"I could use some help to get out yes."  
Kara:"Hold on we are coming."

Oliver managed to get up but was starting to get tired and almost fell over again. He made it a few feet before he fell over and Kara showed up. Kara took a look at Oliver and was in shock over the injuries but she had to be quick and get him out. She grabbed him and his stuff and flew straight back to the bunker.

Kara:"Hey we need some help over here."

Cisco,Caitlin and Kara rushed him to the medical bay and started working on getting him stable. After a few hours they were sitting around him after they got him stable.

Caitlin:"What happened?"  
Kara:"He fought Ras Al Ghul which turned out to be this earths Oliver."  
Cisco:"Well luckily he is stable now."  
Kara:"What do we do about his arm?"  
Cisco:"We can build a prosthetic arm for him."  
Kara:"This shouldn't have happened."  
Caitlin:"Oliver knew the risks. This was no ones fault expect Ras Al Ghul."

Suddenly Oliver started moving slightly as he woke up.

Caitlin:"We'll leave you two alone."

They both left the room and Kara walked up to Oliver with tears in her eyes.

Kara:"Hey."  
Oliver:"Hey. How is everyone?"  
Kara:"We are all safe. The team is on their way back right now."  
Oliver:"Good."  
Kara:"I'm sorry."

Oliver was kinda confused but he looked down and noticed the injury.

Oliver:"Don't be. We stopped the League. It's a small price to pay."  
Kara:"I don't agree but still. It shouldn't have had to be you to make the sacrifice."  
Oliver:"As long as everyone else is safe then i can live with it."

Kara gave a small smile and kissed him.

Kara:"Cisco said he is going to make a prosthetic for you."  
Oliver:"Then it's not a problem then."

Kara then got a text from Alex saying she had returned and was on her way to Kara's apartment.

Oliver:"What is it?"  
Kara:"Alex says she is on her way to my apartment. I'll just say that i'm not home."  
Oliver:"No. You should go and be with her."  
Kara:"What? i can't leave when you're in this condition."  
Oliver:"Kara i'm fine. If something happens then the team will be here. You go and be with your sister."

Kara was about to protest again but decided to let it go.

Kara:"I'll be back later."  
Oliver:"Sounds good."

Kara kissed him one more time and she left. Oliver then sat up a bit and suddenly he saw someone in the corner of the room. He turned his head and saw The Monitor.

Oliver:"What are you doing here?"  
Monitor:"I figured i'd congratulate you on the victory."

Oliver squinted his eyes before speaking.

Oliver:"You helped the League didn't you."  
Monitor:"You're very perceptive Mr Queen."  
Oliver:"Why?"  
Monitor:"As i said before. A threat is coming. And i need to make sure that the people i have chosen to fight are capable."  
Oliver:"So this was just a test."  
Monitor:"Yes. And you all passed especially you."  
Oliver:"How is that?"  
Monitor:"You showed the willingness to sacrifice everything in order to win. The proof is the missing limb. That quality will come in handy when the time comes to honor our agreement."  
Oliver:"Why do i have the feeling that there is something else you have to say?"  
Monitor:"There is another threat i will need you to deal with on your earth. Unfortunately it would have been impossible to get it done when everyone knows your identity?"  
Oliver:"What does that mean?"  
Monitor:"I have made some changes so your identity is secret again to anyone except the League."

Before he could respond the conversation was interrupted by Thea and a few others. Thea ran over and hugged him.

Barry:"How are you doing?"  
Oliver:"I'm doing well. All things considered."  
Roy:"What's next?"  
Oliver:"You guys can go back home. I think i'm going to stay here for a few days. Our earth needs heroes and i won't be of much use until i get a new arm."  
Thea:"Yeah. That's totally the reason you are staying. *cough* Supergirl *cough*"  
Oliver:"Don't push your luck Speedy."

Thea gave a light chuckle.

Barry:"He is right. We can't stay much longer."

They all nodded.

Thea:"I guess it's settled then."

They spent a few hours just talking about stuff until they finally returned to earth 1. By then Kara had returned and when they were alone Kara had brought some ice cream and they were now sitting and eating in Oliver's room.

Kara:"So what are you going to do when you get back to earth 1?"  
Oliver:"I don't know. Apparently some things have changed there so i'm kinda running low on money. Maybe i should look into restarting my company."  
Kara:"I thought it was your parents company."  
Oliver:"Well technically i owned it for a while before i kinda gave all the power over to a secret villain but we don't have to talk about that."

Kara shook her head with a massive grin on it.

Kara:"Do you have any type of qualifications to actually run a company?"  
Oliver:"I have actually been reading on it."  
Kara:"Why?"  
Oliver:"I don't know. Everyone needs a hobby i guess."  
Kara:"Well hopefully it works out."  
Oliver:"And what will you do?"  
Kara:"Probably continue to work at CatCo and as Supergirl."

Oliver nodded and took another bite.

Oliver:"I hope you come and visit sometimes."  
Kara:"I will if you come here to."  
Oliver:"Sounds good."

They continued to talk and mess around the rest of the night and they made sure to spend as much time as possible together for the days Oliver spent in National City.

 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's the end. I hope people enjoyed even tho i was really slow to write new parts towards the end.
> 
> I plan on continuing this storyline and i will most likely start writing immediately after i publish this.
> 
> Also feel free to leave suggestions to future events in the comments.


End file.
